Pato feo
by TsukiyomiHana
Summary: Nueva ciudad y nueva escuela; estos cambios siempre suelen ser difíciles, pero para Hinata, lo sera un poco mas; con su apariencia recatada y naturaleza torpe, no logra pasar desapercibida. Aquí de nuevo con otra cursi historia (que aun no se ni de donde salen, por que me empalagan xD)... Disculpen por este mal Summary... Pero por favor denle una oportunidad n n.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno he aquí una rara ocurrencia, de las que solo se me ocurren a mi.**

 **No es una historia escrita convencionalmente, en donde planeas la trama y como se desarrolla, asta llegar a un final; sino que se trato de una que prácticamente se desarrollo de forma improvisada** **. Claro tenia una idea al iniciar y podría decirse una temática, pero el desarrollo para el contenido fue espontaneo en su mayor parte y probablemente se den cuenta, principalmente en las narraciones que varían de tipo en ciertas partes.**

 **Era una historia que tenia para pasar mis tiempos libres** **, principalmente cuando iba en el transporte, por lo que la empece ya hace mucho tiempo, y era del tipo que un día escribía un rato y luego, días después continuaba, de acurdo a lo que había escrito con anterioridad, en lo que respecta a las ultimas lineas, y de ahí pensaba en que podría continuar; es por ello que digo que fue un tanto improvisada.**

 **De todas formas, por mas espontanea que fue, no puedo negar que disfrute escribiéndola; puede que no sea la mejor redacción o la mejor historia, pero aun así, hay cierto gusto por ella. Esta historia que empezó para ser un oneshot corto, solo por que deseaba escribir de una de las parejas que mas me gusta, termino alargándose a un punto que no imaginaba. Y ahora que esta terminada, no puedo evitar sentirme divertida, al ver lo extraño que resulto todo, por no decir que termino como otra cursileria de las que tanto me empalagan (aun no se por que mi mente se enfrasca en escribirlas .-.).**

 **En fin... les dejo esta corta historia, y bueno, pese a todo, esperando que exista alguien que sea capaz de disfrutarla xD.**

 **Por favor, dejen sus comentarios, puesto que me encantaría saber sus opiniones.. n_n**

* * *

Todos conocerán la historia del patito feo… Es una que generalmente se nos cuenta desde niños o si no, la llegamos a leer o ver alguna ocasión.

Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga pero todos me conocen por el nombre de " _pato feo_ " o como muchos me han llegado a decir, " _la gansa fea_ ". No recuerdo como comenzó, ni quien fue el primero, pero, para cuando me di cuenta ya todos en la secundaria me conocían por ese nombre.

Me acababa de mudar a Konoha no hace mucho, por ello y porque tenía que organizar unos cuantos documentos termine Ingresando al Instituto ya habiendo comenzado el primer periodo. En ese instante fue inevitable que no llamara la atención de mi clase, pues era la nueva, tampoco era de la cuidad, la mayoría de la clase ya se conocía desde antes de iniciar el instituto. Al principio algunos se me acercaron para hablar pero con mi personalidad cohibida y torpe para socializar, los espante de inmediato.

Para cuando me di cuenta, a lo largo del mes ya era conocida como el _Patito feo de la clase C._ Dicho término me confundió, pero todo se aclaro un día en que estaba en el baño y unas compañeras comenzarán a hablar sin saber que yo me encontraba ahí.

Ese día me entere de las razones de por qué era llamada la patito feo; primero que nada, al parecer mi apariencia no era la mejor, aunque yo soy tímida siempre me sentí cómoda con mi aspecto, pero resulto ser que no era de lo más lindo; mi ropa, a diferencia del uniforme del resto de la comunidad femenina es muy leal a las normas del instituto, como la falda 5cm por debajo de la rodilla, medias blancas cortas, la camisa con el ultimo botón abrochado y el suéter por encima. Al parecer todo eso era lo que se tomaba como algo ridículo o pasado de moda. Por otra parte mi estilo de peinado decían era un desastre; yo siempre lo he mantenido atado y sujeto en un moño pues sentía que era más cómodo para mí que llevarlo siempre suelto; otro error que me condenaba como la chica fea, por si no fuera poco mis gafas tampoco parecían gustar a nadie.

Otro factor al parecer importante era la coloración de mis ojos, grises pero que rayaban a blancos, parecidos a los de un muerto… Así fue como los llamaron.

Por otra parte mi torpeza natural para todo fue otra razón; mi caminar es tardo y casi siempre caigo de alguna ridícula forma. Es por eso que muchos dicen que tengo dos pies izquierdos y así mismo mi andar se párese el tambaleo de un ganso torpe y sin gracia.

Finalmente, tras sus risas y burlas que reconocí que ciertamente yo era una "Patito feo", y no pude hacer mas nada que estar de acurdo con ellas, pues todo lo que habían dicho era verdad. Y creo que fue por eso que llego un punto en el que ese sobre nombre ya no tuvo ningún efecto en mi, ya no me avergonzaba ni me entristecía, solo era yo… Después de todo en algún momento, claro que sin mala intención, algunos de los profesores, los mas facundos, también comenzaron a llamarme por ese apodo, refiriéndose a mi usando tan solo el término "pato" o lo mas cariñosos "patito" aunque a mi parecer no había mucha diferencia.

Así pasaron los meses y no había nadie que me llamar por mi nombre. Tan solo los profesores al pedir una tarea o pasar lista, pero incluso ocurría que se confundían y me llamaban por ese sobre nombre; era en esos instantes que si sentía mucha vergüenza pues mis compañeros no perdían la oportunidad de reírse.

Incluso yo pienso que no se les pudo ocurrir un nombre más adecuado para mi persona, y no lo digo por todo lo que el resto piensa. En realidad hay otra parte de la historia del patito feo que se puede tomar, y es el rechazo que este sufrió por los suyos, por su aspecto diferente al común… Pues resulta ser que asta en mi casa, soy un patito feo.

Yo Hinata, a diferencia del resto de los Hyuga, tengo un carácter completamente fuera de lo común; cuando ellos son estrictos, severos y orgullosos, yo soy lo que se considera alguien de carácter apacible y tranquilo. Otros rasgos que provoca que se repudiada eran mis particulares gustos, que diferían ampliamente en los de mi familia, los cuales iban más asía la economía y la política; nada que ver con los míos orientados más asía el arte y sus exponentes.

Para mi mala suerte, solo soy el patito feo en esas aéreas… Pues el resto de la historia no se aplica… Lamentablemente no soy el pato que en realidad era cisne, ni tampoco lo seré… Solo soy un simple y real pato feo.

O eso creía.

.

.

.

.

.

Había sido otro día en el colegio, y no había hecho nada de lo que pudiese hablar; todo tan normal como los anteriores días… A pesar de estar en un periodo alegre en el instituto, pues se acercaba el evento mas ansiado por todos… "El Baile de Primavera", como lo llamaron, conocido y anhelado por la comunidad estudiantil, por ser un evento único en el que es obligado asistir con una pareja y en traje de gala. Toda una fantasía para las chicas, incluso para mi…. Lamentablemente yo debía dejar esa ilusión y simplemente quedarme en casa. Después de todo, tener como obligación asistir con una pareja, era algo que definitivamente no podía cumplir… Necesariamente no tenía que ser un novio como lo hace sonar, puede ser un familiar o amigo también. Para mi mala suerte los dos únicos amigos que tenia y he tenido no están en esta escuela ni mucho menos en la ciudad, lo mismo para mi primo… Los había tenido que dejar el día que me mude, quedando en vernos solo para vacaciones.

En fin, apartándome de las pocas personas que quedaban aun en el instituto, sin nada mejor que hacer y sin deseo de regresar a casa temprano, camine con cierta alegría a mi espacio favorito… la biblioteca de la escuela.

La biblioteca, generalmente está vacía, casi nadie va ahí, por lo que es un lugar calmado y agradable para uno que desea relajarse. Y a pesar que había una bibliotecaria, quien es la profesora de lengua; esta generalmente distraída, leyendo alguno de los libros, por lo que ya no hace mucho caso de mi presencia.

Como normalmente hacia, salude a la bibliotecaria aunque sabía que es posible que esta no me respondería y me dirigí a mi típico asiento; la ultima silla de la ultima mesa de la biblioteca, en la parte de atrás y oculta por un estante de libros. El lugar perfecto para mí, y el cual nunca estarían más agradecida de haber encontrado, pues en días como ese, en el que deseaba tranquilidad era el espacio ideal para sentarse y apartarse del mundo exterior.

Sinceramente en ese espacio, era el único en el que podía sentirme como Hinata Hyuga y no la pato feo.

Suspire para relajarme y con emoción comencé a sacar mis materiales de trabajo de la mochila. Aunque no lo había mencionado, una de mis pocas aficiones es el dibujo, amo dibujar y también pintar. Hace años cuando era pequeña mi madre me llevo a un taller de dibujo; ella también pintaba y le pareció buena idea que yo lo intentase también. Mi mama me conocía bien, por lo que no se equivocó y tal como ella creyó que pasaría, termine por despertar un gran amor por las artes.

Entonces, desde niña, adquirí la costumbre de cargar siempre conmigo pequeño block de dibujo y un estuche con mis materiales favoritos para trabajar, lápices de dibujo, carboncillos, colores y marcadores, acuarelas, entre otros.

Con cuidado ordene lo que iba a usar en ese momento y con todo listo me dispuse a plasmar lo que había tenido en mi mente todo el día desde que llegue al instituto en la mañana.

No demore mucho en tener un boceto claro de la imagen que quería representar, y no pude evitar sonreír con cierta emoción, al ver que tenía buenos resultados, así como que este no estaba tan alejado de la realidad. Detalle los rasgos de la persona que había retratado, confiando tan solo en mi memoria y no pude evitar preguntarme como podía existir alguien tan hermoso y perfecto.

Ante mi pregunta, recordé entonces el día que lo vi por primera vez… Fue en la primera semana de mi ingreso, era de mañana y había llegado más temprano de lo normal. No había mucho que hacer así que me dirigía al patio para pasar el rato y esperar por que se hiciese la hora de la clase. Despacio camine admirando el buen clima que hacía y a los pájaros volar; pronto llegue a un árbol que era grande y frondoso, me pareció agradable, por lo que me senté en sus raíces, obviamente no perdí mi tiempo y saque mi block de dibujo; se tenía una bonita vista del patio desde ahí, así que inicie un bosquejo; pero estaba tan concentrada que no me di cuenta de la hora hasta que alguien me hablaba, y por poco no me dio un infarto… Me di cuenta de que la voz provenía anormal mente por sobre de mi, cuando levante la vista no puede evitar asombrarme, pues se trataba de la persona más hermosa que había visto hasta entonces… un chico de cabellera negra y larga atada a una coleta que reposaba en su hombro, un perfil aristocrático, y de penetrantes ojos azabaches; me observaban desde la altura, sentado en una gruesa rama, cómodamente apoyado de el tronco del árbol y con una pierna cayendo por fuera de la rama mientras la otra la mantenía flexionada, su brazo derecho reposaba sobre la rodilla; mantenía con él una ladina sonrisa... ¡Un Príncipe! Fue lo que pensé.

No supe en que momento, pero, para cuando reaccione el ya estaba de pie frente a mí. Y me sorprendí de ver lo alto que era…. _ "Llegaras tarde…" fue lo que me dijo. Su voz era profunda pero apacible, quede embelecada por varios segundos hasta que fui capaz de soltar un nervioso Gracias, el se rió ligeramente y luego me dio la espalda para irse. Después de varios segundos cuando el ya había desaparecido de mi vista, es que fui capaz de reaccionar correctamente, recogí mis cosas con rapidez y luego corrí a mi clase.

Días después supe su nombre, **Uchiha Itachi** … El era un estudiante de tercero quien se graduaría este año, también supe que era el presidente del consejo estudiantil. Reconocí también cuan popular era entre las chicas de mi año así como en el resto del plantel y lo respetado que era por todos por su inteligencia y habilidad para todo, no puede evitar sentirme honrada de haber sido capaz de "hablar" por así decirlo, con alguien tan sorprendente como él, aunque sea un simple intercambio de palabras.

Después de eso, solía notarlo a la lejanía, sonriente junto con sus amigos, siempre rodeado de muchas personas… todo lo contrario a mí, una sombra que vaga sola por los pasillos y que nadie reconoce su presencia.

Pero esta mañana más que notarlo a la distancia puede verlo de cerca nuevamente, aunque esta vez no me reconoció…

[Flash back]

_ No hay nadie... – Se dijo al ver el salón vacío… Suspiro y sonrió, era relajante cuando no había nadie que la mirase de mala forma.

Acomodo sus cosas en su puesto y miro la hora, aun quedaba tiempo. Había salido temprano de su casa pues se había parado antes de lo normal y sentía que no hacía nada con quedarse, pero ahora le quedaba media hora para el comienzo de clases.

Alzo la vista y miro por la ventana, todo se veía pacifico y brillante, apenas se notaban algunas personas por el patio y se le ocurrió una idea; sin demora tomo sus materiales de dibujo y se paro animada de su asiento.

Camino con rapidez por los pasillos, y luego bajo las escaleras. Pronto estuvo fuera del edificio en el patio de la escuela… Entonces comenzó a pensar que lugar seria el indicado para retratar. Comenzó a caminar por los alrededores en busca del lugar indicado, al rato llego hasta el jardín de la escuela; era pequeño pero en él había muchas flores hermosas y coloridas… justo lo que necesitaba.

Busco un espacio en donde acomodarse en el suelo, y sin preocuparse por ensuciar su uniforme de tierra, se sentó en un pequeño montículo. Estaba preparada para comenzar a dibujar cuando lo vio… Itachi Uchiha, estaba sentado a unos pocos metros de donde estaba ella; se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y parecía pensar en algo.

No pudo evitar ver como su cabellera azabache se revolvía en el viento y en lo hermoso que se veía… sonrió con melancolía… Nuevamente sentía envidia de la belleza y elegancia que profesaba ese sujeto.

[Fin del flash back]

Estaba tan ensimismada observándolo que no llegue ni a pensar en dibujarle… Por ello no había sido capaz de tranquilizarme en toda la mañana, pues me sentía impaciente. Ese era el por qué ahora, en ese momento, me encontraba dibujándolo.

Estaba por terminar, cuando una idea surco mi mente… Y pese a sonrojarme un poco, por lo osado que era dicha idea, no pude reprimirme, y tomando nuevamente el lápiz de dibujo, comencé a bocetar una nueva figura en el dibujo supuesta mente ya terminado.

Y al terminarlo solo pude ruborizarme aun más por lo que había hecho antes… pero tampoco pude reprimir una sonrisa emocionada, y no pude evitar la necesidad de tomar entre mis brazos el block de dibujo… como abrazándome a el, y al sueño que acababa de retratar… Porque eso era, un sueño o una fantasía, un deseo que nadie conocería… pero nada más….

* * *

_ Itachi- san… por favor acepta venir conmigo al baile. – pidió una linda y femenina chica con un tono dulzón mientras le sonreía coqueta mente y jugaba con uno de los mechones de su ondulado cabello castaño.

_ Lo siento, por favor pídeselo a otra persona. – Dijo este retirándose, antes insistiese más, dejando a la muchacha con expresión aturdida.

_ Como siempre tan popular. – se burlo su mejor amigo, acercándose a él.

_ Ya déjalo Kisame… sabes que no me interesa. – respondió este con expresión cansada.

_ Eso lo sé, por eso es que me divierte tanto… Ver a todas esas chicas buscarte y tu solo las alejas desinteresado. – se burlo este soltando algunas carcajadas.

_ Me alegra saber que alguien se divierte – dijo irónico el azabache.

_ Pues sí que lo hago… pero enserio… ¿no le dirás SI a ninguna?, eres el presidente y es tu obligación asistir al dichoso baile… Yo por suerte me libro de ese rollo, no voy a asistir.

_ Me alegro por ti. – dijo el azabache desganado por saber que lo que su amigo había dicho era cierto y el no podía faltar. Por si no fuera poco, tenían la obligación de ir acompañado, pues se trataba de un baile de pareja… Le resultaba realmente anticuada la idea de tener que asistir con una pareja y con traje de gala, pero esa era una de las tradiciones más conocidas de su academia y no podía ser eliminada del programa… Y eso era algo que certificaba, no por nada era su tercer año, aunque en los anteriores había logrado librarse de asistir gracias al destino… sin entrar en detalles.

_ Además no debe de ser difícil para ti… tienes a prácticamente toda la comunidad femenina del instituto tras de ti… Alguna debe de interesarte. – dijo este como tratando de animarlo, lo cual no fusiono, ciertamente saber que tenia a tantas persiguiendo no era algo que lo ilusionase tanto como muchos creerían.

_ Ya veré como hago…. Como dijiste es algo que estoy obligado a hacer.

En fin, el par de amigos continúo caminado hasta que la conversación y luego risas de otros llamo la atención del azabache.

_ Jajaja… Pato feo lo volvió a hacer. – dijo uno

_ ¿Cuántas veces han sido ya? – pregunto otro

_ No lo sé realmente, pero creo las suficiente para haber establecido un estrecho vinculo con el suelo... ¿no te parece? – respondió el primero.

_ En definitiva… - apoyo un tercero.

Los tres amigos siguieron riendo y miraban en una dirección… Itachi antes de saberlo ya estaba buscando con la vista a lo que se referían, entonces vio como una chica la cual se estaba llevando la mayor atención de los alumnos, se levantaba con lentitud del suelo…

_ Esa chica… - se dijo a sí mismo, con la sensación de haberla visto en algún lado. Trataba de recordar hasta que entonces escucho como Kisame se reía a su lado.

_ Pobre niña – dijo este algo divertido.

_ ¿A quién te refieres kisame? ¿La conoces? – pregunto interesado.

_ ¿Tú no? – pregunto mirándolo y con la ceja arqueada, pero al instante Itachi negó… _ No me extraña tu siempre te la pasas abstraído del mundo… Es Patito feo. – contesto señalando en dirección de la chica que ya se había levantado y se estaba retirando a otro lugar con el rostro gacho.

_ "¿Patito feo?" – repitió sin entender.

_ Así llaman a esa chica de primer año… Es algo desaliñada así que los de su curso comenzaron a llamarla así… Y hasta ahora, todo el instituto la conoce por ese sobre nombre.

_ Es ridículo - Dijo Itachi frunciendo el seño y comenzando a caminar. Kisame camino con rapidez para alcanzarle.

_ ¿Por qué lo dices? – cuestiono interesado.

_ Simplemente considero ridículas las personas que inventaron ese sobrenombre… Y no creo que ella sea alguien que este feliz con ser llamada así. – contesto mientras con la cabeza o la mano devolvía los saludos que le dirigían algunos estudiantes o profesores.

_ Bueno… la chica es muy torpe por lo que se, y de poca gracia… Creo que era inevitable que ese tipo de apodo saliera.

_ Hmp. – bufo este… queriendo dejar la conversación hasta ahí. De verdad consideraba infantiles a lo que seguían ese juego, de burlarse de alguien que no conocen y que obviamente tiene sentimientos.

Itachi al final tuvo que reconocer que realmente era abstraído… Comenzando por el hecho en que el resto del día, sin importar a donde fuese, solo oía burlas sobre la tal "patito feo"… Y lo peor es que eso le genero algo de curiosidad… se preguntaba como seria esa chica, en la mañana solo la había visto a lo lejos y no la había podido detallar.

Caminaba solo y estaba por entrar a la Biblioteca pues tenía unos libros que devolver a petición de un profesor; cuando al abrir la puerta sintió el impacto de chocar con alguien y esa persona parecía tener algo de apuro, pues el impacto fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para provocar que ambos cayesen al suelo.

Permaneció un segundo con los ojos cerrados, hasta que escucho una delicada y suave voz hablarle, abrió los ojos sorprendido y sus azabaches ojos por primera vez se encontraron con unos totalmente opuestos a los suyos.

_ D-de verdad que l-lo si-siento…. – susurro esta nuevamente y el no supo cómo reaccionar…. Su voz era suave, tan suave como un mormullo.

_ ¿Se encuentran ustedes bien? – de repente hablo una tercera voz y ambos levantaron la vista asía la personas que les había hablado y reconocieron a la bibliotecaria parada en la puerta mirándolos sorprendida.

Le estaba por responder que si lo estaban, pero se vio interrumpido por el rápido movimiento de la chica, la cual, sorpresivamente, no había hecho cuenta de que permanecía sobre él. Esta se paro y dando una exagerada inclinación se disculpo, antes de salir corriendo, sin darle tiempo de hablarle.

La bibliotecaria al comprobar que todo estaba bien se devolvió a su puesto, mientras que él permaneció un rato mas, observando el lugar a donde se había ido la extraña joven. Estaba recogiendo los libros que se le habían caído al momento, cuando su vista vislumbro una hoja de papel, con curiosidad levanto dicha hoja, preguntándose si se habría encontrado entre los libros y le pertenecería al profesor, pero se sorprendió con lo que encontró al otro lado del papel… Levanto la vista y miro al frente como esperando ver a alguien… No le parecía que aquello fuese del docente, ¿tal vez eso sería de ella? – se pregunto como una probabilidad, recordando gracias a su buena memoria, que la chica llevaba también cosas en la mano.

* * *

Tras correr lo más rápido que pude, me detuve y arregoste de uno de los muros del pasillo exterior… No perdía creer lo que había ocurrido ¿en verdad había sido él? Me pregunte aterrorizada y avergonzada… ¿Como he podido caerme sobre el chico que admiro?

No podía creerlo ¿de verdad tenía que ser tan torpe? Y justo el mismo día que se había arriesgado a hacer un dibujo como ese… Es como si la vida hubiese querido decirme que no tenía oportunidad y que mejor me rindiese.

Ante el pensamiento una lagrima se me escapo, me cubrí la boca con una mano y la otra me la afirme al pecho, todo con la intención de aguantarme un sollozo… Me sentía avergonzada y deprimida.

Después de haber pasado unos quince hora fue que me calme… al final no había aguantado y comencé a llorar, por suerte el lugar parecía vacio, así que nadie me oyó. Me pare con lentitud y comencé a caminar dirección a la salida del instituto con la cabeza gacha.

Estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no note una elevación en el suelo y como era de esperarse de mí, tropecé… Estaba preparada para sentir el impacto contra le duro suelo, pero este nunca llego, en cambio no pude evitar a alarmarme al saber que había algo que me sujetaba de la cintura.

_ Eres algo torpe ¿verdad? – pregunto una voz profunda y reconocible para mi… Rogué con todas las fuerzas que no fuese quien creía que era, pero apenas me encontré con esos ojos azabache, confirme de quien se trataba.

El me libero su agarre de mi cintura, una vez recupere mi equilibrio y luego me brindo una sonrisa… Sentí que mi rostro se calentaba así que supe me había sonrojado, baje la cabeza apenada… ¿Es que el día no podía empeorar más?

_ ¿Esto es tuyo? - de repente me pregunto y sin saber a qué se refería levante nuevamente el rostro, entonces vi como me ofrecía una hoja con un dibujo…. Si era uno de mis dibujos, era uno que había hecho hace un tiempo de un gato que jugaba con una rama en un parque.

Me sorprendí al ver que lo tenía, me pregunte cuando lo abría de haber perdido, pero entonces recordé el accidente y supe que había sido en ese momento, pues en aquel instante llevaba mi block en manos, aun sin guardar.

Apenada de que llego a ver uno de mis pobres trabajos, asentí con la cabeza y luego extendí mi mano temblorosa con la intención de tomar el trozo de papel, pero para mi sorpresa este lo retiro lejos.

_ Me preguntaba… ¿Es posible parar usted regalármelo por favor? - me pregunto este tan amablemente, que no supe cómo reaccionar.

_ ¿Po-porque… lo-lo quiere? – pregunte, habiendo sacado todas mis fuerzas para hablar.

_ Porque en verdad me gusta- respondió este simple y llanamente… por lo que no puede evitar sorprenderme… ¿Le gustaba mi dibujo?

_ Pe-pero… f-fue de un mo-momento… n-no es un bu-buen trabajo. – le aclare tratando de hacerle desistir.

_ ¿En serio? Pues a mí me parece un buen trabajo… Tengo dos amigos cercanos que estudian arte y aunque no es mi especialidad, pienso que tus dibujos están muy bien.

Ante su respuesta no puede evitar mirarle sorprendida… ¿de verdad creía mis dibujos estaban bien?

_ Entonces, si no es una molestia ¿me lo da? – pregunto nuevamente y sencillamente no me sentí capaz de negar, por lo que asentí con nerviosismo.

_ Estupendo, te lo agradezco much… -agradeció pero luego se corto, poniendo una expresión que me sorprendí en reconocer, pues parecía ¿apenada?

_ Lo siento mucho, que descortés de mi parte… Mira que venir a pedirle algo y aun no he preguntado su nombre. - dijo finalmente y al instante tuve que hacerme con todo mi auto control por no gritar… No daba crédito a lo que oía, me estaba preguntando el nombre… ¡A Mí!

_ Mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha de tercero. – se presento este y sentí como me sonrojaba mas, ahora me tocaba presentarme… traguen saliva nerviosa y tome aire.

_ E-eto… m-mi nombre e-es Hi-Hina… Hinata Hyuga… d-de primero. – me presente como pude y me inclino queriendo ser educada.

Permanecí así varios segundos con los puños y los ojos apretados de los nervios. Pero me enderece al instante de oír como este reía.

_ Jaja… Lo siento Hinata-san… Es que eres muy educada. – le dijo al final ya recuperando un poco la compostura pero manteniendo en su rostro una divertida sonrisa.

Sentí mis mejillas arder de la vergüenza y con ganas de llorar por tal humillación, no di tiempo de que este me dijese mas nada y salí corriendo dejándolo a atrás… Le oí gritar mi nombre y aunque mi corazón salto de la emoción de escucharlo llamarme, no me di la vuelta, pues la vergüenza había sido mayor, y no quería avergonzarme más frente él.

* * *

Caminaba con lentitud… No había sido capaz de dejar de pensar en la chica del día anterior en toda la noche… Tal vez por la forma en que había huido de él. Se sentía lago molesto consigo mismo, pues era obvio que ella creía él se había burlado de ella, y eso no era algo que él deseaba, pues solo le resulto divertido el hecho que hubiese una chica tan educada; en su vida había conocido a alguien así, pero para nada le resultaba ridículo.

Al final tras pensar mucho en la noche… llego a la conclusión que debía de disculparse…. además, aun había algo que necesitaba de ella… Pensó mientras una sonrisa se posaba en su rostro, haciendo que muchas de las chicas del instituto volteasen a mirarle, pero él como siempre no hizo cuenta de aquello.

Con una idea en la cabeza, se dirigió al primer piso y camino entre los pasillos, muchos se le quedaron mirando pues esa era el área de los de primero, por lo que había mucha curiosidad de saber por qué el presidente del consejo andaría por esos lugares. Itachi finalmente se detuvo frente a una puerta, y al lado de esta había a un grupo de chicas que se encontraba agrupadas. Estas al reconocerlo no disimularon su atracción y emoción, comenzado a soltar chillidos excitados y algunas acercándose más de lo necesario.

_ Lo siento por molestar… Pero busco a alguien y me preguntaba si le conocerían – se explico este tomando distancia. Algunas fruncieron el ceño o hicieron muecas, preguntándose a quien buscaría, otras esperanzadas de que no se tratase de una invitación para el baile.

_ No es molestia – respondió una con sonrisa falsa y empalagosa… _ ¿A quien buscaba?... – pregunto deseando mostrarse amable y rogando en su interior de que este la notase y la invitase a asistir con él.

_ Su nombre es Hinata Hyuga y es de esta clase – dijo señalando el cartel de la puerta. Antes de ir en busca de la chica, había ido al consejo para averiguar a qué clase pertenecía; una de las ventajas de ser el presidente estudiantil, era tener acceso a ciertas informaciones y así mismo logro sorprenderse al saber que tenía un historial impecable por no decir que tenia las mejores notas de su grado.

_ ¿Buscas a pato feo? – pregunto una de las chicas al parecer muy sorprendida, por otra parte el también se había sorprendido pues no entendía a que venía la pregunta, pues él había dicho Hinata Hyuga si no se equivocaba.

_ No estoy seguro de si hablamos de la misma persona. – dijo y ante lo dicho noto que muchas le miraron sorprendidas y otras parecían algo divertidas.

_ Pues que yo sepa la única en nuestra clase con ese nombre es pato feo. – dijo esta con una sonrisa burlona y otras, a su lado comenzaron a reír también.

_ ¿Estás seguro que ese es el nombre de la persona que buscas? – pregunto otra algo divertida… _ Es decir, ¿por qué Itachi-sama buscaría a una ñoña como esa? – dijo y todas comenzaron a reírse. Pero el azabache permaneció en silencio analizando la información dada.

En eso el timbre comenzó a sonar y todos lograron reaccionar, Itachi suspiro, pues eso solo quería decir que tenía que regresar a su clase. Como pudo y rechazando sus improvisadas invitaciones para el baile, tomo aun mas distancia de las chicas y dando las gracias por su "ayuda" se alejo y comenzó a caminar asía las escaleras que le llevarían al tercer piso.

Al llegar a su clase y sentándose en su pupitre sin hacer caso a la atención que siempre recibía de todos, se concentro en pensar en lo que le habían dicho y sus anteriores experiencias. Comenzó a recordar esos breves momentos en los que vio a la supuesta pato feo a la distancia y luego a la particular chica que le había regalado tan hermoso dibujo; y entonces llego a una conclusión… Hinata Hyuga y pato feo realmente eran la misma persona… Ante esa respuesta, no reconoció que algo en su interior se revolvió.

Al final, el día paso y por varias razones que él no podía controlar se vio incapaz de realizar su cometido de encontrar a la peliazul. Por ello se había sentido un tanto frustrado, incluso sus amigos le habían llegado a decir que parecía algo tenso.

Suspiro ya que por ese día debería de rendirse, ya lo intentaría el día siguiente, se dijo. Estaba caminando por el pasillo y llego justo frente a la puerta de la biblioteca; en eso recordó el día anterior y como Hinata había caído sobre él, se rio consigo mismo ante la gracia.

Su mente quedo divagando ante el recuerdo de los ojos plata… tan extraños. Y no logro reaccionar a tiempo para apartarse cuando la puerta del salón de biblioteca se deslizo. Ante él nuevamente tenia la pequeña figura femenina de la Hyuga.

_ ¡U-Uchiha -sama! – Exclamo en un grito agudo... Realmente parecía sorprendida.

_ Hola Hyuga-san – dijo Itachi con una sonrisa.

_ ¿Po-porque está aquí?... Es decir ¿q-que lo trae po-por aquí ta-tan tarde? – dijo esta como siempre educada y con un tono de voz muy bajo; cosa que Itachi reconoció y constato que era común en su persona, pues el día anterior que la había conocido también le había hablado de la misma forma.

_ Solo estaba de paso… Me quede hasta tarde por una labor del consejo…. Pero debo decir que es una agradable coincidencia verla aquí… le he estado buscando. – confeso sin saber que había provocado que el corazón de Hinata saltase.

_ ¿Qu-que… quería verme? – pregunto con cierto ápice de sorpresa en su rostro. Itachi le sonrió devuelta.

_ Hai… Había algo que necesitaba hablar con usted. – dijo y Hinata se sintió a estremecer… ¿Itachi-sama quería verla?

* * *

Mire nerviosa asía arriba, y me sentí enrojecer al notar que Itachi me estaba mirando… ¿Qué querría?, aun no podía creer que este le hubiese dicho que tenía algo de lo que hablar con ella. Ya hora estaban sentados en una de las bancas del solitario patio.

_ ¿De-de que quería ha-hablarme? – me atreví a preguntar mientras comenzaba a jugar con la punta de mis dedos… estaba nerviosa.

_ Primero que nada, necesitaba disculparme con usted. – Ante tal confesión, no puede evitar levantar la cabeza y poder mirarle… debía de estar segura que realmente le había dicho eso.

_ ¿Po-porque tendría usted que… - iba a continuar pero este me interrumpió.

_ Ayer hice algo que pudo ser inapropiado… espero me perdone.- Continuo.

_¿Us-usted? – pregunte confundida sin entender a que se refería, en realidad, la que debería de disculparse era ella misma, pues quien lo había derribado y luego salido huyendo había sido ella, lo cual era muy grosero de su parte.

_ Sí, Yo ayer me reí de algo que no debía, y siento que eso la ha ofendido… Por ello quería aclarar que no lo hice con mala intención. –Dijo y nuevamente agache la cabeza, culpable, pues había huido sin haber averiguado primero las razones.

_ N-no… Usted no tiene por qué…Soy yo la que salió huyendo sin escucharle. – Me disculpe y me incline lo más que puede.

_No Hyuga-san, usted no tiene por que disculparse, no hay necesidad… Tampoco de inclinarse, no es nada grave. – dijo ofreciéndome una sonrisa que hizo que mi corazón latiese con más fuerza… Alguien debería decirle a Itashi-san que su sonrisa es peligrosa.

_ Pe-pero es que yo… - trate de rebatir pero Itachi negó.

_ No… no hay nada que decir… y para dejar las cosas tranquilas dejémoslo hasta aquí. – Me dijo, y yo solo asentí de acuerdo, más que nada porque deseaba terminar con esa incomoda charla.

Al concluir esto, permanecimos callados por unos segundos, Itachi aun sonreía y yo solo podía mirar asía otro lado, pues me sentía incapaz de devolverle la mirada… ¿Y ahora que decía?, me pregunte nerviosa, sin sabe si se suponía debía de decir algo o no, pero antes de que lograse articular cualquier estupidez, Itachi hablo…

_ También había otra cosa que quería decirte. – dijo este con vos serena, yo le mire expectante.

_ Vera el dibujo que me dio ayer. – dijo sacando dicho dibujo. Ante esto, me di cuenta… se estaba arrepintiendo de habérmelo pedido y ahora me lo regresaba.

Estire la mano para tomarlo, pero Itachi al igual que el día anterior mi lo impido.

_ No es para devolvérselo. – dijo comprendiendo mis intenciones, yo solo me apene por ser descubierta.

_ ¿E-entonces pa-para qué? - pregunte confundida y empecé a jugar con los dedos de mis manos.

_ Vera… El baile de primavera se acerca y… - comenzó y Sentí que mi corazón se me salía de la expectación… ¿El baile de primavera? ¿Qué sobre eso? Obviamente no podía tratarse de una invitación, pero entonces ¿por que salía el tema a flote?... ¿a no ser que realmente?...Me sentí enrojecer ante el ultimo pensamiento, sin embargo logre racionar cuando escuche la voz de Itachi…

_ Y me gustaría encargarle el afiche de presentación para el baile. – finalmente explico y por alguna razón, no pude evitar sentirme decepcionada.

_ ¿A-afiche? – Pregunte queriendo saber si realmente le había entendido bien, Itachi me sonrió en respuesta.

_ Si vera… Solo quedan un poco menos de tres semanas y aun hay muchas cosas por preparar, entre esas el afiche de bienvenida… Y ayer viendo su dibujo, se me ocurrió que… - trataba de explicarse y agache la cabeza, apenada al comprender lo que estaba sugiriendo.

_ No es que no me gustaría ayudarle Uchiha-san, pero… No creo tener la capacidad suficiente como para cumplir con tal tarea. – rechace realmente apenada, pero sabiendo que lo mejor era hacerlo.

_ Lo siento por contradecirle, pero a mi parecer su capacidad es más que suficiente… Y creo que lo aria excelente con el afiche…. No quiero sonar insistente, ni que la estoy presionando, pero no conozco a muchos que dibujen en esta escuela.

_ Es-estoy segura… de que… si pregunta… a-alguien podría. – le dije esta vez algo apanda por los exagerados halagos que me estaba dando.

_ Ya lo hice, le pregunte a usted y me ha dicho que no le importaría ayudarme, se de sus notas y tengo la esperanza de que no tendrá problemas con los estudios y en cumplir con el trabajo. – contraataco sonriente…trague grueso, el sabia que me había atrapado…. _ Además… - Siguió este… _ Yo creo que es una excelente dibujante, hasta mis amigos me lo dijeron. – opino y dicha información hizo que me alarmase.

_ ¿S-se lo mo-mostro a s-sus a-amigos? – pregunte aterrada y para mi vergüenza este asintió.

_ Pues sí, ayer cuando nos reunimos se los mostré. – me dijo con una sonrisa, pero en cambio yo me sentí enferma por la información, y humillada me cubrí el rostro con las manos.

_ Q-que vergüenza… - dije entre mis manos, de solo imaginar a varios ojos juzgando mi trabajo.

_ ¿Por qué deberías de avergonzarte?... Más bien deberías de estar orgullosa de lo que haces… Si supieras que lo único que recibiste fueron halagos. – ante lo dicho, no pude evitar negar con la cabeza.

_ Me-mentira… - susurre en vos baja no creyendo que me escuchara.

_ ¿Por qué he de mentirte? – pregunto y su tono de voz parecía serio. Y apartando un tanto mis manos de mi rostro, pude confirma que se había enojado de nuevo.

_ L-lo Siento. – dije y el negó.

_ Ellos dijeron que tenías un trazo muy limpio y que el dibujo parecía cobrar vida…. Dijeron que era un buen trabajo, e incluso me recomendaron pedirte que me firmaras el dibujo…Hablando de eso. – Explico mientras comenzaba hurgar entre sus bolcillos. De repente me extendió algo en su mano… Una pluma... Yo le mire confundida.

_ No te miento… Así que ¿lo harás? – me pregunto mirándome directamente a los ojos, y viéndome incapaz de negar nuevamente… asentí.

Sonriente, el me paso la pluma, fui a tomarla… pero aparte mi mano al instante… mi pecho salto y mi rostro se calentó, al sentir como una corriente recorría la punta de mis dedos al momento que estos hicieron contacto con los de Itachi.

Apenada por mi reacción lo mire, y este parecía encontrarse confundido ante mi extraña actitud; sonrojada, con rapidez tome nuevamente la pluma y antes de que dijese nada, tome el papel y lo firme. Habiendo cumplido, me dispuse a irme, apartándome con rapidez, pues de la vergüenza me sentía incapaz de permanecer más tiempo ante él; me despedí de el con una leve inclinación, y luego me aleje de la banca casi corriendo, y aunque Itachi volvió a llamarme simplemente le ignore y seguí.

* * *

A pesar de que ya habían pasado varios minutos el azabache aun permanecía sentado en la banca. Con lentitud levanto su mano y la observo por unos segundos... Cuando sus dedos habían rozado los de la hojiblanco había tenido una sensación que en su vida había llegado a sentir, pero que era parecida a una descarga.

Ladeo la cabeza y se encontró en el espacio donde hace unos momentos había estado la chica. Tomo el dibujo y la pluma y esbozo una sonrisa al ver la sencilla pero elegante firma…

_ "Hinata"… que chica tan interesante… - Se dijo en voz baja… Nada parecida a alguna que allá conocido antes… La chica era educada, igual o incluso más que el mismo, su voz a diferencia de todas las chicas que le llamaban, no era ni aguda o escandalosa, solo suave y apacible…. En verdad le hubiese gustado hablar más con la curiosa chica y comprender de donde provenía tan particular apodo, pues honestamente, desde su punto de vista el no veía la relación.

Sin más que hacer, se levanto de la banca y se adentro del edificio.

Al llegar al salón, este estaba vacío así que se acerco a su puesto el único el cual aun tenia cosas encima… Se dispuso acomodar sus macundales; estaba por guardar el dibujo en su mochila cuando este se le fue arrebatado de las manos. Itachi levanto la vista y miro ceñudo a Kisame, quien observaba con detenimiento la hoja de papel.

_ No sé mucho de estas cosas, pero hasta yo pienso que es un lindo dibujo… - dijo sonriente y pasándole la hoja de vuelta.

_ Lo es… - afirmó simplemente mientras sonería y lo tomaba, para por fin guardarlo.

_ Y ¿acepto? – pregunto pese a creer saber la respuesta… ¿qué chica se le negaría?, mas la respuesta de su mejor amigo lo dejo sorprendido por no decir atónito.

_ Se negó, mañana tratare de hablar con ella de nuevo. – dijo antes de ponerse de pie.

_ ¿Se negó? ¿Enserio? Qué extraño. – dijo, cosa por la que Itachi enarco una ceja.

_ Sí, pero ¿por qué extraño?- pregunto, pero en vez de recibir respuesta su amigo lo ignoro.

_ ¿Vienes? Los chicos quedamos en reunirnos hoy también en el Akatsuki. – dijo cambiando drásticamente de tema mientras sacaba su celular y revisaba algo.

_ Hoy no puedo Kisame, tengo temas que tratar del consejo tengo que llegar a mi casa para sentarme a organizar todo… Mándale saludos a los chicos y que será para la próxima. – Informo, y se puso de pie, caminado fuera del aula.

_ Lo digo enserio amigo… Ese consejo te va terminar arruinando… Es nuestro último año, algo que deberías de disfrutar o relajarte, y sin embargo andas estresando por tonterías como esas. – le dijo, mientras bostezaba.

_ No hay de otra Kisame, eso es lo que pasa cuando tus notas no bajan de 100 en ninguna materia. – le dijo también bostezando…. La ceja de Kisame tuvo un tic.

_ Amigo, no sé si enfurecerme y celar esa inteligencia tuya o sencillamente sentir lástima. – le dijo con cierta burla.

_ Pues preferiría que no fuese ninguna. – respondió el azabache, recibiendo en respuesta una carcajada de su amigo.

* * *

Caminaba a paso continuo por la solitaria calle, ya faltaba poco para llegar a su casa… Suspiro, agotado, pues ciertamente tenía muchas cosas que tratar y él vivía lejos del colegio; si no fuese porque no le gusta que su chofer, lo esté llevando de un lado para otro, y lo convenció para al menos dejarle caminar de la escuela a su casa y viceversa, ya estaría cómodamente en casa…. Por suerte, solo le quedaba atravesar un parque que le quedaba entre caminos.

Estaba iniciando su marcha a través del parque, cuando su vista capto una figura conocida. Disminuyo el paso se fijo mejor en la persona sentada en una banca a pocos metros de distancia… No haba duda, era la simpática Hinata quién se encontraba sentada y concentrada en el dibujo que parecía estar realizando.

La observo por varios segundos y admiro la concentración que esta poseía… curioso siguió la dirección que al parecer mantenían sus ojos, logrando dar con lo que creía, esta observaba. A unos metros de ahí, en otra banca del parque estaba una mujer cargando con un niño…. la mujer sonreía mientras mecía el infante… Itachi no pudo ignorar lo tierno que era esa escena. Se giro de nueva cuenta a ver a Hinata y esta seguía concentrada en su trabajo…. Sonrió.

Con lentitud y curiosidad se fue acercando a su persona y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la llamo…

_ Hyuga-san… ¿Qué hace? – pregunto pese a saber lo que hacía, por pura educación… Esta levanto la vista y lo miro sorprendida, interrumpiendo su trabajo.

_ ¡¿Uchiha-san?!... ¿Qué h-hace a-aquí? – pregunto visiblemente nerviosa, cosa que le pareció particular y un tanto adorable a Itachi.

_ Iba de paso, regreso del colegio, cuando te vi aquí… ¿Puedo sentarme? – Pregunto señalando el espacio vacío de la banca… La ojiperla pareció dudosa al principio, pero luego asintió…

El azabache así se acercó para tomar asiento, mas, aprovecho para observar el trabajo de la chica… Un suspiro de asombros escapo de los labios del ojinegro al observar el bosquejo y lo que había en esa imagen era completamente sorprendente…

_ Parece una fotografía. – expreso este maravillado por el realismo y precisión del dibujo…. Hinata por su parte le miro confundida… _ me refiero a su dibujo, realmente se parecen. – dijo mirando en dirección a la madre que seguía con el niño en brazos….

Hinata, ante su afirmación. Sin pensarlo se llevo el dibujo al pecho, tapándolo.

_ E-es solo un boceto… Y-yo. – trato de decir esta pero Itachi la interrumpió.

_ Es usted una chica muy modesta ¿lo sabía?- dijo sonriente…. Hinata lo miro sin comprender… ¿Qué parte de ella era modesta?... Iba a decir algo cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Nerviosa lo saco del bolsillo y comprobó que se trataba de un mensaje. Pidiendo permiso con la vista a Itachi comenzó a leerlo, y sus pupilas se agrandaron con pánico al ver lo que ahí estaba escrito. De prisa se puso a recoger sus cosas.

_ ¿Sucedió algo Hyuga-san? – pregunto mientras le pasaba su cartuchera que estaba a su alcance.

_ Yo… eto… Te-tengo que irme, me requieren en casa… - informo ya poniéndose de pie.

_ Le "requieren" – repitió este extrañado del término que esta había utilizado.

_ S-si… eto… Hasta luego Uchiha-san. – le dijo antes de darle la espalda. Iba a correr cuándo su muñeca fue atrapada, sorprendida se giro a ver al azabache que ahora la sujetaba.

_ Esto lo siento se que esta apurada pero… sobre la petición que le hice… - improviso este, realmente sin comprender por qué la había detenido, la libero al instante de su agarre. Hinata le miro asombrada y luego se sonrojo un poco.

_ Lo-lo pensare… - dijo esta tímida y tratando de ser amable le brindó una pequeña sonrisa antes de girarse y salir corriendo como antes tenía planeado.

Itachi se mantenía aun de pie, y de repente pareció reaccionar, miro su reloj y maldijo por segunda vez al notar lo tarde que era… Y luego se le ocurrió que debió de acompañar a la ojiperla.

* * *

Fue un alivio para Itachi cuando Hinata se apareció al día siguiente en el consejo estudiantil, para decirle que aceptaba ayudar con el cartel del baile… Ese mismo día hablo con el resto de los miembros del consejo y les informo de que ya había conseguido a alguien para que se encargase del trabajo… un problema menos que resolver.

Por otra parte solo necesito dos días para conseguir todos los materiales requeridos que la misma Hinata dijo se necesitarían, claro que le costó mucho sacarle esa información, pues esta insistía en decir que se encargaría de conseguirlos por sí misma. El se negó alegando que pese a habérselo pedido como un favor, ese favor más que para él, era para el instituto y por lo mismo, era el instituto el que se encargarían de los gastos por los materiales.

Así, con los materiales en manos, el azabache se dirigía al lugar donde sabia se conseguiría a la ojiperla… Entro a la biblioteca y miro en todas las direcciones, estaba vacía, o eso era lo que parecía, pero solo tuvo que ir hasta el fondo, para encontrarse a Hinata sentada apoyada de la mesa, dibujando…

_ Buenos días Hyuga-san – saludo él; sonrió al ver que la susodicha se sorprendía y luego agachaba la cabeza, inclinándose un poco para saludarle.

_ Bu-buenos días Uchiha-san. – dijo esta en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para ser oída.

_ ¿Ya almorzó? – pregunto educado, pues se encontraban en la hora del almuerzo; tomando asiento, colocando los materiales sobre la meza. La vio asentir con la cabeza.

_ S-si, y ¿usted?

_ Yo igual. – respondió sonriéndole. Hinata se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza pero a los segundos la alzo, viendo con curiosidad la bolsa que había sobre la meza.

_ ¿E-eso es? – pregunto curiosa, señalando con su tembloroso dedo. Itachi sonrió.

_ Son los materiales que dijo necesitaba… Compre todo lo que había en la lista que me dio así que no tiene que preocuparse por que le falte algo.

_ Bi-bien… gracias.

_ Gracias a usted… después de todo es quien me está ayudando… Dígame ¿ya sabe que plasmara?... disculpe mis tosquedad pero debo de admitir que no se mucho de estas cosas, Incluso le pedí a mis amigos, que le mencione, para que me acompañasen a comprar todo. - dijo sonriente mientras se pasaba una mano a la cabeza algo apenado por su ignorancia. Hinata hizo una mueca ante la información dada.

_ Siento haberle causado tantas molestia a usted e incluso a sus amigos. – dijo ella agachando la cabeza, lo que menos quería era ser una molestia para la gente.

_ No fue ninguna molestia y a mis amigos tampoco les importo, incluso ellos tenían que comprar unos materiales. Así que se podría decir y que yo solo aproveche para acompañarlos. – le explico sonriente a lo que ella asintió algo aliviada.

_ Entonces… ¿ya tiene una idea para el cartel? – pregunto haciendo recordar a Hinata que hace un momento le había preguntado lo mismo y ella no le había respondido.

_ Bu-bueno yo… hice unos cuantos bo-bocetos… ¿qu-quiere verlos? – pregunto y nerviosa mientras mostraba unas pocas hojas que estaban giradas boca abajo.

_ Pues claro… Pásamelas por favor. – dijo realmente emocionado… era agradable ver que la chica fuese tan responsable, como para haber realizado bocetos sin habérselos pedido antes. Así mismo, le encantaba ver los dibujos que la azabache realizaba, pese a haber visto pocos, sabia cuan talentosa esta era, le daba curiosidad saber que le mostraría ahora.

Tomo de las hojas que se le fueron amablemente ofrecidas y comenzó a ojearlas ante la atenta mirada de la ojiperla, que de apoco se iba sonrojando.

Una sonrisa más grande se esbozo en sus labios al apreciar aquellos "bocetos" que mas parecían el trabajo final… Se dijo que si se llevaba eso y con solo escanearlos y agrandarlos un poco, estarían listos. Cada boceto era distinto al otro, sin embargo todos hermosos y agradables a la vista. Miro cada uno con detenimiento, a sabiendas de que lamentablemente tendría que escoger nada más uno de ellos. Sin embargo, no tardó mucho en extender uno de los bocetos.

_ Todos son excelentes… mas creo que este ira perfecto para el baile. – le dijo, asiendo sonrojar a Hinata.

_ Co-como siempre Uchiha-san exagera. – le dijo esta pese a estar apenada, sonriente de que su trabajo sea agradado.

_ Y como le he dicho antes… llámeme Itachi solamente. – le contesto este con una ladina sonrisa.

_ E-en ese caso… Uch- digo Itachi-sempai, también puede decirme Hinata… Cla-claro si no le molesta. – dijo esta, haciendo reír a Itachi…

_ Sería un honor… - dijo a lo que la ojiperla le miro escéptica.

Tras esa charla, ambos se pusieron a discutir sobre el cartel, Itachi le indico las medidas que requerían y esta iba asintiendo a sus indicaciones… Lamentablemente el timbre que indicaba el fin del receso sonó, y ambos supieron que debían de regresar a sus salones respectivos.

_ Hinata-san… - llamo este sorprendiéndola, pese haberle pedido que la llamase por su nombre, realmente no se acostumbraba ello.

_ Ha-hai Itachi-sempai… - respondió esta respectivamente.

_ Me preguntaba… ¿En dónde piensa realizar el trabajo? Hay unos cuantos salones que están desocupados y poca gente va a ellos. – informo.

_ Si no le molesta… pre-preferiría trabajar aquí en la biblioteca. – pidió esta… el solo saber qué poca gente asistía a esos salones, le daba pánico, no quería ser vista.

_ No me molesta para nada y si usted está cómoda aquí está bien. – dijo y la ojiperla asintió confirmado que así era.

Permanecieron en silencio durante un rato… un silencio que no era incomodo para ninguno en realidad… Más Itachi fue el primero en interrumpirlo.

_ Me he estado preguntando… ¿A usted le molestaría que la acompañe a lo largo del trabajo? – pregunto y sonrió al notar la confusión en el rostro de la joven. _ Me refiero a que me gustaría venir a acompañarla los días que vaya a trabajar en el cartel. – dijo y observo curioso como esta se sonrojaba un poco. No lo había dicho pero había adquirido cierto gusto por aquellos sonrojos, le resultaban algo refrescantes en cierta forma. No había conocido chica que mostrase tales inocentes y honestas respuestas.

_ N-no me molestaría pe-pero… - iba a decir algo esta, pero él la interrumpió sabiendo que sería una forma de negarse.

_ En ese caso, ya que no le molesta, aquí estaré. – dijo e internamente sonrió victorioso al ver que esta no rebatiría.

_ Bu-bueno… Yo estaba pensando venir aquí todos los días a partir de hoy… después de clases. – explico esta con su usual tono suave. El asintió de acuerdo con ella.

_ En ese caso… Nos vemos mas tarde. – dijo antes de despedirse de ella. Ambos ya estaban en el pasillo, pero cada uno iba en direcciones diferentes.

Las clases pasaron rápidas para Hinata y especialmente lentas para Itachi.

* * *

Recogía las cosas rápidamente sabiendo que ahora iría a la biblioteca para comenzar con el trabajo. Había terminado de recoger todo y me puse de pie, estaba por salir cuando sentí que me tropezaba con algo y sin poder evitarlo caí de bruces contra el suelo, provocando que algunas de mis cosas se regasen. Al instante la gente que aun quedaba en el salón comenzó a reír estrepitosamente, unos aplaudían y otros repetían "Pato feo es la mejor". Levante la vista avergonzada y vi a una chica detrás de mí, observe su postura y supe lo que había pasado, me habían metido el pie. Quería preguntar que había hecho para merecer aquel trato, mas me quede callada solo aceptando las burlas y palabras que lanzaban, con rapidez recogí mis cosas, luego me puse de pie, y ante la intenta mirada de todos, salí apresurada de aquel salón.

Baje la velocidad una vez llegue a las escaleras, lo reconocía, era torpe y lo que menos quería era tener un accidente por correr en las escaleras. Camine despacio y deje la mano deslizarse por el pasamano, una vez abajo camine con parsimonia y sonreí al ver la puerta de la biblioteca. Entre y comprobé como siempre que estaba vacío, ni si quiera la bibliotecaria estaba, camine asta al fondo del salón y llegue mi mesa predilecta. Me senté y comencé a sacar mi cartuchera de lápices entre otras cosas, o eso trataba cuando mi vista se vio nublada por las lágrimas que se estaban empezando a acumular. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y respire hondo, no quería llorar no me gustaba dejarme ver tan débil. Pero ante todo deseo, unas cuantas gotas se me escaparon. Que tonta era me recordé, era ridículo llorar por algo que no valía la pena y lo sabía, sin embargo para mi desagrado, soy una llorona de primera…

Respingue cuando escuche la puerta del salón ser abierta, rogué por que se tratase de la bibliotecaria y al instante hice lo que pude para borrar todo rastro de las lágrimas, más casi grito al oír la masculina voz hablarme.

_ Hinata-san… ¿se encuentra bien? – le escuche preguntarme con cierto tono precavido. ¿Se dio cuenta que lloraba? Al instante pensé rápido en busca de una excusa.

_ S- Si… So- solo tenía basura en el ojo... ya e-estoy bien. – explico mientras sonreía, tratando de demostrarle que no pasaba nada. Era obvio que esa sería la única excusa que se me ocurriría.

_ Si eso es cierto, deje me ver. – le escucho decir y me sorprendí al sentir como tomaba mi rostro y lo envolvía entre sus grandes y cálidas manos. Mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder y me quedo sin aliento al ver el rostro de Itachi tan cerca. Este me dirigía una mirada seria, pero tras unos segundos me libero.

_ No pareces tener algo.- comento mientras miraba en otra dirección.

_ L-le di-dije que es-estaba bien. – respondí tartamudéate mientras me limpiaba mejor el rostro aprovechando que no me veía. Sentía mis mejillas arder… nunca pensé tener esa clase de cercanía con él, sentía que el corazón podría salírsele del pecho en cualquier momento por la fuerza en la que latía…. Aquello no debía de ser sano.

Estaba tan pérdida en mis pensamientos mientras me reacomodaba mis anteojos, que respingue cuando escuche a Itachi aclarándose la garganta.

_ ¿Necesita algo antes de comenzar? – le escucho preguntar y aunque confundida en un principio supe que se refería al cartel.

_ No… hoy solo are el boceto en grande. – explico y vi a Itachi asentir.

Decidida en empezar acomode el gran pliego de cartulina blanca que había pedido y al instante comencé a sacar medidas y para que el dibujo quedase bien proporcionado. Suspire, no había mentido al decir que podía no salir bien, pocas veces había hecho un trabajo de aquellas proporciones, el formato era muy grande y siempre había tenido problemas para proporcionar correctamente. Rogaba a que todo saliese bien y no tenga que borrar mucho.

Estaba concentrada en lo que me había propuesto cuando solo por casualidad levante la vista. Mi corazón dio otro brinco con lo que me encontré.

Itachi me miraba atento sin perderse ninguno de mis movimientos, a los segundos le vi devolverme la mirada.

_ ¿Sucede algo malo Hinata-san? - Me habrá preguntado posiblemente por la cara de desconcierto que debía de tener en ese momento. Trague saliva antes de hablar.

_ Eto… Itachi-sempai, ¿no tiene nada que hacer? – logre preguntar, tratando de no sonar grosera.

_ ¿Por qué? ¿Necesita ayuda con algo? – me pregunto poniéndose de pie. Al instante negué con la cabeza varias veces.

_ Solo preguntaba por curiosidad… es decir, ¿no preferiría adelantar la tarea ya que no se encuentra ocupado?… dije, pero al instante me arrepentí al ver la mirada que me dirigía... Pero para su sorpresa de repente este comenzó a reír.

_ ¿Di-dije algo malo? – pregunto avergonzada y vio a Itachi negar.

_ Jaja… no, solo que me pareció curioso que me preguntase eso nada mas…Por otra parte, los de último año no recibimos muchas tareas, puesto que nuestro deber es dedicarnos a estudiar. – me explico y al instante me sentí enrojecer por ser tan ignorante.

_ Ya… de alguna forma suena difícil. – dijo y escucho a Itachi reírse nuevamente.

_ Es la primera vez que lo veo de esa forma. – dijo y sonaba divertido, por mi parte me sentí tonta por mis palabras. Como medio de escape trate de concentrarme nuevamente en lo que estaba haciendo, pero a los segundos volvía a flaquear al sentir su atenta mirada sobre mí.

_ ¿D- de verdad no ti- tiene que hacer nada?. – pregunte de nuevo apenada pero no sabía que mas hacer. Itachi me miro atento unos segundos antes de ponerse de pie.

_ Ahora que lo pienso, aquí hay muchos libros, tal vez consiga algo interesante. – comento mientras comenzaba a caminar entre los estantes. Al escucharlo no pude evitar suspirar aliviada.

* * *

Sonrió al ver a la ojiperla concentrada. Debió de suponerlo; era una chica tímida y el hubo de adivinar lo que quería desde su primera pregunta, y al ver lo incomoda que estaba… Era obvio que se había sentido intimidada, al tenerlo mirándola tan atentamente como lo estaba haciendo.

En su defensa, se sentía muy curioso como para apartar la mirada… verla concentrada sacando medidas y dibujando le parecía interesante, aunque lo que más atraía su atención en ese instante eran aquellos perlados ojos. Ya los había apreciado con anterioridad, pero fue en un momento de shock por la caída. Por otra parte no podía dejar de pensar que aquel rostro se veía muy diferente sin aquellos anteojos.

Admitía había sido algo impropio de su parte el haberla tomado del rostro de aquella forma, pero cuando lo hizo simplemente no había pensado (algo que se le esta haciendo común). Para colmo, se había quedado embelesado apreciando aquel rostro que se ocultaba bajo aquellos cristales con marcos de plástico. Sus ojos se veían más grandes y brillosos, tal vez por las lágrimas; sus pestañas eran largas y risadas, casi como espesas cortinas; sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, así como la punta de su nariz; y sus labios…. Se golpeo mentalmente por lo que estaba pensando, en fin, se había quedado impactado, menos mal siempre fue bueno simulando sus emociones, por lo que no dio muestra de mayor incomodidad, solo miro en otra dirección una vez la había liberado.

Reviso los estantes como había dicho que aria y consiguió un libro que considero remotamente interesante, lo tomo y regreso con él a la mesa donde Hinata trabajaba, no la observaría tan atentamente como antes, pero aunque sea permanecería cerca para ver el trabajo.

Iba por la pagina 180 cuando se le ocurrió levantar la vista; el libro había resultado más entretenido de lo que pensaba y siendo versión del bolsillo era muy rápido de leer. Observo a Hinata y esta seguía concentrada en su trabajo, abrió los ojos sorprendidos de que aquel dibujo ya había tomado forma y más que un bosquejo, podía decir que lo único que hacía falta era echarle color.

Su vista entonces capto la ventana y a través de esta el cielo, se sorprendió de ver que estaba atardeciendo y ellos seguían ahí. Sin pensar mucho soltó una propuesta.

_ ¿Qué tal si te acompaño a casa Hinata-san? – dijo sonriendo amablemente, la ojiperla le miro muy sorprendida.

_ ¡¿A-acompañarme?¡… - pregunto esta y casi parecía alarmada.

_ Oh lo siento, no creí que le perturbase tanto la idea, solo lo decía ya que esta atardeciendo y sería mejor que dejarla ir sola.- se explico este algo incomodo por su anterior rechazo.

_ ¿Y… es que acaso a usted no le molesta? – pregunto esta agachando la cabeza ¿no le incomodaba la idea andar con la pato feo?, pensó.

_ ¿Acaso debería de hacer algo que me incomode? – pregunto con la ceja arqueada, lo ojiperla le miro sorprendida… ¿en verdad era serio con lo de acompañarla?

* * *

Itachi me miraba insistente, de verdad parecía ser honesto con lo de acompañarme, baje la cabeza y trate de pensar en las posibilidades. Al final me decidí por negar la propuesta, no quería ni imaginar lo que pasaría si alguien del colegio los viese; estaba por hacerlo pero Itachi me detuvo diciendo que mejor se iban o los cogería la noche y antes de que pudiese detenerlo, este ya había salido del salón, mientras decía que iría a guardar los materiales de trabajo en el salón del consejo. Permanecí unos segundos ahí de pie, pensando si todo lo que había pasado era cierto…

Aun incomoda por la idea, pero sin desear hacerlo esperar, salí con rapidez. No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa, después de todo, a pesar que aun creía que no era una buena idea, me hacía mucha ilusión caminar por fin con alguien a casa. Baje las escaleras lo más rápido que puede (sin correr, sin embargo) y llegue hasta las taquillas, busque mi loquer y lo abrí para sacar mis zapatos, una vez con ellos en manos, me los calce con rapidez, no deseando hacerlo esperar más tiempo.

_ ¿Lista? – Me pregunta acercándose.

Me giro nerviosa y creo que casi me da algo cuando me encuentro con alegre sonrisa plasmada en el rosto… Vuelvo y repito, alguien debe decirle a esta persona que su sonrisa es peligrosa…

_ S-si ya estoy lista. – dije como pude aun bajo los efectos de su sonrisa.

_ Bien, entonces vamos. – dijo y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida. Observe que ya llevaba sus zapatos puestos y entonces solo puede preguntarme en qué momento se los abría colocado.

Una vez fuera del instituto Itachi se detuvo….

_ ¿Por cuál dirección? – me pregunto amablemente… yo alce la mano y apunte con mi tembloroso dedo dirección al Sur.

_ Es cerca del parque central… Vivo algo le-lejos… L-lo siento. – me disculpe pues ero obvio que ahora se arrepentía de haberme pedido acompañar. Levante la vista y efectivamente parecía sorprendido, no era mucho realmente sin embargo seguía siendo lejos del instituto y puede que le tocase caminar de mas para llegar a su casa.

_ ¿Hasta allá? – me pregunto y solo agache la cabeza…

_ De-de verdad siento no haberlo dicho antes y… que te-tenga que acompañarme. – me disculpe, pues en verdad debía haberle avisado antes.

_ ¿De qué se disculpa Hinata-san?... Estoy sorprendido, la verdad es que me parece no haberla visto antes… pues yo vivo en esa dirección.

_ ¿E-en serio? – cuestione sorprendida… nunca me hubiese esperado aquello… Me pregunte entonces como es que no lo había visto antes.

_ Si… que sorpresa ¿no?... Aunque eso explica el habérmela encontrado en el parque.

_ Ciertamente – dije concordando con él.

Iba tan distraída con el tema de nuestras direcciones, que termine sobre reaccionando, cuando, justo en el momento que iba a cruzar en una de las calles, un muchacho salió de la nada, venia en patineta y sin poder esquivarlo, termine perdiendo el equilibrio. Cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando el golpe, que de nueva cuenta ni llego, en cambio, al abrir los ojos me encontré con hermoso rostro de Itachi.

Paralizada… estuvimos así unos cuantos segundos hasta que el me enderezo y dejo libre de su seguro y acogedor agarre.

_ ¿Se encuentra bien Hinata-san? – pregunto este con tono preocupado, girándome, le di la cara y asentí nerviosa… _ Menos mal, ese chico fue muy imprudente. – dijo con tono reprobatorio girando asía atrás como mirando por donde se había ido.

Ante eso me le quede mirando su perfecto perfil, detallando sus rasgos de la cara y también su ancha espalda. Estaba en eso cuando él, soltando un suspiro se volteo y nerviosa desvié la mirada, avergonzada de ser encontrada observándole tan fijamente… Ahora pensaría que era una acosadora.

Le vi sonreír y me dije que era inevitable que se riese por mi torpeza, pero cuando este se acerco y tomo de mi mano no pude evitar sentir que mi corazón pegaba un brinco para luego retumbar con fuerza, tanto que casi podía escucharlo. Creo que me sonroje como nunca antes, por su acción y sin querer ser grosera trate de librar mi mano, pero él me la apretó con fuerza provocando que lo mirara interrogante, en eso logre apreciar algo que no creí que vería nunca en alguien como él… un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas.

_ Puede que esto pueda sonar algo atrevido e inapropiado de mi parte… pero, creo que es una buena idea, al menos por ahora. – dijo él y lo mire sin comprender el soltó un suspiro y comenzó a caminar, conmigo un poco más atrás…. _ No se ofenda por favor, pero tal parece que es propensa a los tropiezos… Así podremos evitar que se caiga de nuevo. – dijo sorprendiéndome.

¿Lo hizo por esa razón?... ¿por eso me tomaba la mano de esa manera?... le mire a los ojos esperando ver una sonrisa burlona, pero no era ninguna broma, el realmente pensaba caminar conmigo así el resto del camino; al instante un sonrojo se manifestó en mis mejillas, así como el resto de mi cara y rogué porque mis nervios no fuesen tan evidentes, aunque probablemente era imposible con tal evidencia plasmada por todo mi rostro.

Seguimos avanzando y a unos diez minutos fuimos capaces de apreciar la entrada del parque…

_ Hinata-san ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? – hablo, sorprendiéndome, pues hace rato que íbamos en silencio y por otra parte no había podido concentrarse correctamente pues no paraba de pensar en nuestras manos enlazadas.

_ Di-disculpe… no lo estaba prestando atención. – admití apenada.

_ ¿Qué si me permite preguntarle algo? – me dijo sonriente, a lo que yo asentí. _ ¿Cuándo comenzó a dibujar? – ante su duda no pude evitar dirigir la mirada a él, quien me observaba expectante, en verdad parecía interesado en la respuesta.

_ Pu-pues… de eso hace mucho, creo que cuando tenía unos ocho. – le conteste un tanto meditativa, pues realmente no recordaba que edad tenia.

_ Si que debe de tener tiempo… no me sorprende que sea tan buena… Claro que también debemos de contar su talento. – le dijo y sonriente asiéndome enrojecer… ¿Por qué tenía siempre que decirle cosas tan lindas? Aquello no ayudaba a que su corazón se tranquilizase.

_ N-no soy tan buena… Ya se lo había dicho… Aun hay muchas cosas que necesito aprender y mejorar. – le aclaro.

_ Si usted lo dice, no te lo reprochare… Pese a que la conozco desde hace poco, e comprendido parte de su personalidad… He constatado que es una persona muy modesta, así que no me molestare en decirle las cosas que ya sabemos. – dijo algo alegre y yo por mi parte me quede muda, sin saber que contestar ante eso.

Al no responderle se giro a verme y yo agache la cabeza a penada. Itachi no menciono mas nada, y solo seguimos caminando a lo largo del parque.

El resto del camino fue en silencio, no uno incomodo o desagradable, solo apacible… o así lo sentí yo. Le indique a medida que avanzábamos con mi mano libre, en qué dirección ir y el asentía; mientras, me decía también, en qué dirección quedaba su casa. Resultaba ser que no vivíamos realmente separados, era un misterio el que nunca antes nos hallásemos visto. Sin embargo me resultaba más sorprendente o desconcertante, el ser consciente de que en ese instante me estaba acompañando el chico a quien admiraba.

* * *

Tras ese día, los demás fueron pasando, y así se cumplió una semana de haber comenzado con el trabajo. Tanto Itachi como Hinata no podían negar que su relación se había estrechado de una manera inexplicable en lo que respecta al poco tiempo que tenían de conocerse. No es que fuesen los mejores amigos que hablaban de todo, pero si, sus conversaciones resultaban ser agradables y cómodas, a ninguno le costaba poder abrirse con el otro, en lo que refería en expresar una opinión o pensar. Pronto se dieron cuenta de que muchas cosas entre ellos coincidían, otras no tanto, sin embargo no quitaba que ambos mantenían una buena armonía. Y eso era algo que en definitiva ninguno esperaba.

Por otra parte, así como los días iban corriendo, la fecha para el baile también se acercaba. Muchas chicas de otros grados no dejaban de aparecer en la puerta del salón de Itachi esperando invitarle, así cómo montones de cartas llegaban todos los días a su escritorio o taquilla. El azabache como todo caballero seguía rechazándolas adecuadamente, sin ofenderles, así como también se dispuso de buscar y dar respuesta a todas las que le mandaron cartas; debía de admitir que se encontraba muy agotado, pero ignorarlas y no responder eran cosas que no se podía permitir… Su madre lo había educado muy bien para su malestar.

Ya solo quedaba una semana para el renombrado evento y el solo rogaba porque todo eso terminara pronto, para así poder quitarse esa carga de trabajo, como también descansar de las dichosas invitaciones.

Estaban en las últimas horas de clases y el salón se encontraba en desorden mientras el último profesor del día aparecía. Itachi iba entrando al salón tras haber salido rechazar a una chica de segundo, cuando sintió a una llave en su cuello, por lo que soltó un gruñido en respuesta.

_ Amigo dime… ¿solucionaste aquel problema? – me pregunto Kisame liberando el agarre que mantenía en su cuello.

_ ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto masajeándose el cuello, ahora adolorido, con la mano.

_ Me refiero a tu cita para el baile, solo queda una semana. – dijo mientras se sentaba en su asiento frente al de él, sentándose al revés con la piernas abiertas, dejándolas a los costados de la cilla y apoyando su brazos del espaldar.

_ ¿Por qué tanto interés en eso? – pregunto también sentándose en su puesto, pero de forma correcta, sin embargo apoyando sus codos en el escritorio.

_ No es interés… es curiosidad… de cómo será la chica que escojas. – dijo mientras le mostraba su blanca y puntiaguda dentadura en una sonrisa.

_ Pues no creo que se algo tan interesante. – dijo mientras bostezaba un poco y cerraba los ojos.

_ Pues yo creo que si… Nunca te he visto salir con una chica y me intriga saber cual será tu tipo, después de ver tus largos años rechazando cuan mujer que se te confiese… No puedes negarme que resulta intrigante, por no decir que si no fuese yo que te conozco de toda la vida, pensaría amigo mío que eres gay.

Itachi ante su suposición, le dirigió una mirada fría y retadora… Kisame comprendió su significado… "repítelo y te mato"… Tal vez no tan al extremo pero algo así era… en realidad se arriesgaría apostar en que era así; pocos lo sabían pero el, que lo conoce de toda la vida, sabe que en Itachi duerme un ser violento y sediento de sangre… Con solo recordar la vez que un busca pleitos que golpeo a Sasuke, su hermano menor, y fue gravemente herido por la mano de su amigo; era algo que le dejaba con los pelos de punta… Itachi podía ser cruel cuando se metían con los que le importan.

_ Amigo, sabes que lo dije bromeando. – dijo Kisme rascándose la cabeza.

_ Que no saliera con ninguna chica no quiere decir que no me gusten. – dijo para luego concentrarse en el profesor que acaba de entrar.

_ Lo sé… Por eso te digo que no puedo esperar a ver al tipo de chica que te gusta. – lo escucho decir de ultimo antes de comenzar aprestar atención a la clase que empezaba.

La clase termino…, el día como tal ya estaba terminado y él se preparaba para dirigirse a la biblioteca en donde se encontraría con la ojiperla. Una vez concluida las clases oficialmente, no perdió el tiempo en salir del salón queriendo llegar pronto, mas su cometido se vio interrumpido cuando un grupo de chicas lo rodearon; solo pudo preguntarse entonteces, si aquello nunca se acabaría.

Finalmente llego al salón de la biblioteca y como siempre al entrar, saludo primero con educación a la profesora que hacía de bibliotecaria, esta le devolvió el saludo y continúo con lo que estuviese haciendo en la computadora. El avanzo y una vez atravesado el breve pasillo logro divisar la silueta de la ojiperla quien se movía fluidamente. Esta ya estaba concentrada en su trabajo y pintaba (a su parecer) elegantemente aquel dibujo que hace unos días estaba terminado y que ya llevaba varias zonas de color.

En silencio, no queriendo interrumpir su concentración, se arregosto en uno de los estantes y la siguió observando… para ser honesto, parecía que se estaba volviendo un nuevo habito aquello de verla; de alguna forma le costaba separar su vista de la pequeña silueta de la peliazul, que pese a su torpeza, lograba moverse con gracia… la verdad aun no lograba comprender como lo hacía.

_ ¿Qué tal esta hoy Hinata-san? – hablo con la intención de dar a conocer su presencia, aprovechando que esta se había detenido, buscando algo en la bolsa.

Esta al oírlo levanto la mirada y sonrió al instante que sus ojos lo encontraron.

_ Muy bien, ¿Qué tal el suyo? – respondió como siempre educada, aunque de forma más amigable.

_ Igual. – contesto simplemente antes de acercarse a donde estaba ella y poder observar el trabajo… Un extraño sentir dio en la boca de su estomago, cuando se percato de lo poco que faltaba para que aquel dibujo estuviese terminado.

_ ¿Qu-que opina? – pregunto tímidamente.

_ Esta increíble, toda una obra digna de mostrar. – dijo despegando su vista del trabajo y fijándola en ella, justo a tiempo para apreciar uno de sus encantadores sonrojos.

_ Exagerado… - susurro esta mas una leve sonrisa era visible en sus labios. Itachi sonrió ante ello; la chica pareciera cada vez más positiva asía los halagos. _ Puede que hasta hoy. – la escucho decir bajito.

_ ¿Perdón? – cuestiono este sin comprender, de repente pudo vislumbrar un brillo deprimido en los ojos perlas.

_ Tal vez hoy lo termine. – se explico mientras señalaba el cartel, y entonces, al igual que ella una sombra de decepción se reflejo en los ojos de Itachi, mas sin embargo fue capaz de ocultarlo rápido.

_ Lo hizo muy bien esta semana. – felicito, reconociendo el esfuerzo.

_ Gra-gracias.

* * *

Ambos nos miramos… espere a que él le dijese algo mas, pero simplemente se mantuvo en silencio, no queriendo soportar más aquella penetrante y confusa mirada por parte del azabache, me gire y continúe con lo que hacía, al rato escucho como Itachi rodaba una silla y se sentaba.

Tal y como sospeche, en hora y media el trabajo estaba terminado… por mas que había hecho lo posible por retrasarlo. Con un suspiro, cerré las pinturas y deje los pinceles dentro del vaso con agua (ya en un rato iría a lavarlos), tome los demás útiles y comencé a guardarlos, a los segundos un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda y la misma comenzó a calentarse a sentir la cercanía del azabache.

_ Quedo hermoso. – lo escucho decir… aguanto la respiración, al momento que supe que aquella voz había salido muy cerca de mi oído.

_ Gra-gracias. – vuelvo a decir tartamudearte y ruego internamente a que Itachi se despegue de mi, antes de que me diese por desmayarme, para mi alivio este así lo hizo.

_ Déjeme ayudarla a recoger. – y tal como dijo comenzó a guardar las pinturas en la bolsa en donde estaban el resto.

En pocos minutos ya teníamos todo recogido y limpio. Yo, ya un tanto decaída observo el área en donde había estado compartiendo con Itachi, sintiendo un ligero dolor en el pecho al pensar que aquello no se repetiría. Al parecer lo único que nos quedaba era salir y despedirnos.

Íbamos caminando por las calles como siempre, tomados de la mano, a lo que debo agregar no había sido una tontería, pues hasta la actualidad, me he tropezado unas ocho veces y si no fuera por la mano que me sujetaba, estaba segura que todas esas coacciones hubiese terminado de plano en el suelo.…

En fin, hasta el momento ninguno de los dos habíamos dicho algo fuera de lo estrictamente necesario y aquello me deprimía. Pronto pasamos al parque, y cuando estábamos casi llegando a mí casa; consciente de que aquello era algo que sabía inevitable y queriendo terminar las cosas lo mejor posible, me ubique en frente de mi sempai y como mejor pude, le brinde una sonrisa antes de inclinarme y dar las gracias…

_ Gra-gracias por todo. – dije y al levantar la visita me pudo dar cuenta de que lo había sorprendido… Me estaba terminando de enderezar, cuando algo aun más sorprendente ocurrió.

_ Gracias a usted por su ayuda. – dijo mientras se inclinaba ante mí levemente. Este se enderezo rápido y al encontrarse sus ojos con los mimos, me brindo una de sus agradables sonrisas.

Ambos permanecimos mirándonos de esa forma, sin separar la mirada del otro, hasta que supongo nos dimos cuenta ya era suficiente y de forma renuente (por lo menos de mi parte) ambos no despedimos con la mano… Mientras Itachi se alejaba por fin de mi lado.

Tal vez, para alguien externo podría considerar que aquella despedida había sido sobre actuada pues seguíamos estudiando en el mismo instituto por no decir que vivíamos en la misma zona, pero yo no soy tonta y sabia que Itachi ya no tendría razón para verme o saludarme, por otra parte, el era de tercero, por los que algún encuentro entre ellos, pocas veces podrían darse…. Por ende, estaba segura que aquella sería la última vez que compartiríamos.

Y no me equivoque…

Los días pasaron y no había habido ocasión en que ambos llegásemos a encontrarnos. Pronto me hice la idea de que lo ocurrido había sido un buen sueño y como tal era hora de despertar, por lo que seguiría mi vida con esas semanas como un grato recuerdo. Así mismo los días corrían y el baile se acercaba; las pocas personas que quedaban aun sin pareja buscaban una cita de último momento.

El instituto se veía y sentía más animado de lo usual por la misma expectación del baile, mas yo a sabiendas de que aquel tema ya no me concernía me mantuve lo más apartada posible, siendo honesta me deprimía no ser capaz de asistir, pero no podía hacer mas nada.

* * *

Era miércoles, y acababa de terminar la primera hora de clases, y como tal empezaba la hora del almuerzo. Como otros días, me decidí por salir a comer afuera; así que tome mi caja de comida y con calma me puse de pie y salí del salón con intenciones de ir al patio.

Una vez la clases se vieron terminadas se puso de pie para al almorzar, Kisame lo llamo y le aviso que tenía algo que hacer, por lo que le propuso a que se adelantara para comer, el desinteresado a lo que podría mantener ocupado a su amigo, acepto y camino asía le patio donde usualmente compartía su comida con su compañero. Una vez fuera se sentó en una de las bancas que consiguió libre, dejo la bebida recién comprada en la cafetería así como el pan que portaba en su mano y sin demora destapo el alimento envuelto por el plástico protector, para comenzar a comerlo con parsimonia.

Fue en una inspección rápida de su entorno que enfoco una silueta reconocible caminando a pocos metros de él a un destino incierto, sin meditarlo hizo algo que pocas veces haría; alzo la voz y grito… _ ¡Hianta-san! – llamo y se alegro al reconocer que esta le había escuchado y que se giraba, buscando su ubicación, al hacerlo, cuando su vista lo enfoco; primero pareció sorprendida pero luego esbozo una suave sonrisa; que al verla él, se quedo inmóvil y su respiración se profundizo, antes de sentir que su corazón daba un brinco… ¿Qué había sido eso?

Recuperándose, le devolvió la sonrisa y con una mano le hizo indicaciones para que se acercara; esta, aunque no de inmediato, captando su seña, comenzó a caminar en su dirección.

_ Bu, buenos días Itachi-san ¿Cómo ha estado?… - saludo esta una vez estuvo frente a él, reconoció que parecía nerviosa.

_ Muy buenos días Hinata-san… Yo me encuentro bien y ¿usted como ha estado?- contesto sonriéndole de vuelta.

_ Bi-bien… Esto ¿necesitaba algo? – cuestiono esta dudosamente, a lo que el azabache frunció un tanto el ceño confundido.

_ ¿Por qué lo dices?

_ Me llamo para algo, ¿no es así?- dijo esta tímida.

_ Pues sí, lo hice… pero no era para nada, en realidad, solo… ¿ya comió?

_ Esto, la verdad es que iba a eso. – dijo mostrando la pequeña caja de comida que llevaba en sus manos y que él no había reconocido.

_ ¿En ese caso, gustaría acompañarme?... hoy como solo. – Ante su pregunta la vio sorprenderse y se cuestiono qué tan extraño podría resultar que la invitase, para su alegría esta asintió y lentamente se sentó a su lado.

Una vez sentada le sonrió y comenzó a destapar su comida, el simplemente no pudo reprimir mostrar una expresión de sorpresa ante tal caja de almuerzo; se veía completamente apetitosa, por no decir que todo parecía haber sido cocinado por un excelente cocinero.

_ Su comida se ve increíble, quien lo cocino debe de ser muy bueno en la materia. – opino antes de mirarla, enarco una ceja al verla totalmente sonrojada; siendo el tan listo como es y bueno atando cavos, mas con esta chica que puede decir aprendió a conocerla muy bien; supo adivinar el motivo. _ ¿No me dirá que lo cocino usted, verdad? – cuestiono sintiéndose un tanto incrédulo y emocionado (por alguna razón).

_ Pu-pues si… la verdad. – admitió esta y aquello lo dejo anonado.

_ Usted en verdad es una chica muy talentosa. - dijo y la vio encogerse de hombros, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban encantadora mente.

_ E-esta, exagerando de nuevo…. Itachi-san. – susurro esta y como tratando de distraerse le dio un pequeño bocado a su comida

_ Y usted tan modesta como siempre. – dijo sonriente y la vio sonrojarse más.

Itachi tras decir eso, continuo con su comida y Hinata hacia igual, ninguno dijo mas nada solo comieron en silencio… mas se trataba de uno de esos silencios agradables, que transmitan cierta calma. A lo largo del breve almuerzo no pudo evitar repetirse mentalmente que le gustaría repetirlo en alguna otra ocasión; y se hubiese quedado ahí por más tiempo si no fuese porque el timbre había sonado y tenía que estar de vuelta. Hinata fue la primera en ponerse de pie y como siempre educada, se inclino y se despidió.

Itachi al ver que se retiraba sintió la necesidad de llamarla, pero se reprimió al darse cuenta que no tenia motivo para hacerlo. Así que solo se pudo conformar con verla irse dirección a la entrada del edificio.

* * *

No era consciente de que se había mantenido ahí quieto, mirando la nada, hasta que la fuerte voz de su mejor amigo lo hizo reaccionar…

_ Lo veo y no lo creo… - soltó el sujeto, antes de sentarse a su lado un momento.

_ ¿De qué hablas Kisame? – cuestión sin comprender, ¿a qué venía eso?

_ Vengo a buscarte y resulta que termino confirmando los rumores… Te juro que no lo creería su no lo hubiese visto… pensar que te atrae ese tipo – dijo el confundiéndole más.

_ Rumores… ¿de qué rumores hablas?... ¿Atraerme qué? – pregunto confundido

_ Vamos… Hablo de los rumores sobre ti…

_ No sé de qué hablas… - informo.

_ Es sobre lo tuyo con el pato feo… – soltó, y aquello termino por llamar la a atención del azabache.

_ ¿Qué?... no entiendo a que te refieres. – expreso ahora realimente interesado… por que salía Hinata a relucir

_ No te hagas el desentendido…. Alguna idea te debes de estarte haciendo… Además yo lo acabo de ver- manifestó sonriente.

_ No, ninguna…. ¿Qué tiene que ver Hinata-san? – cuestión y se incomodo al reconocer la mirada picara que se mostraba ahora en su amigo

_ Pero si hasta la llamas "Hinata" – dijo este burlón.

_ Ese es su nombre, ¿hay algo malo en que la llame por tal? – dijo algo molesto, pensando que su amigo se estaría refiriendo al apodo por el cual todos la conocían, pero se sorprendió de ver que Kisame comenzaba reírse divertido.

_ Sé que es su nombre… Lo que digo es que es extraño, tú nunca habías llamado a una chica por su nombre hasta ahora. – Dijo finalmente algo más serio, y sonrió satisfecho al ver como Itachi se sorprendía, era obvio que el azabache no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta ese momento. – Por otra parte, eso solo hace que los rumores parezcan ser más ciertos.

_ Si dices eso… ¿Me puedes ilustrar de una vez, de lo que tratan aquellos supuestos rumores? – cuestiono ya impaciente, cosa anormal en el.

_ Pues obviamente sobre un amorío… Existen muchos testimonios que afirman haberte visto tomado de la mano de la chica, así mismo, de salir juntos de la biblioteca terminando las clases. – explico y aquello de alguna forma relajo a Itachi, pensó que se trataría de alguna otra cosa pero solo se trataba de eso; ciertamente la palabra "amorío" lo enervo un poco pero no era algo que le molestase.

_ No tengo un amorío con Hinata-san… - manifestó pero su seño se frunció al reconocer a Kisame reír.

_ Amigo no lo niegues… asta yo mismo acabo de verlo… Te despediste de ella y de te le quedaste viendo como un idiota… tanto que ni me notaste acercarme. – le manifestó haciéndolo sorprenderse… ¿de verdad había sido así?

_ **No tengo un amorío con Hinata-san… -** volvió a expresar esta vez con más fuerza… pues seguía siendo esa la verdad.

_ No tienes que negarlo con tanto afán… Si la chica te gusta deberías admitirlo… aunque para serte sincero no imagine que ella seria de tu tipo… aunque eso explica mucho sobre porque nunca prestaste atención a las otras chicas. – le dijo mientas se ponía de pie y le hacia una seña a Itachi para que le siguiera, después de todo ya hace varios minutos que el timbre había sonado y ellos permanecían ahí.

_ Ella no…. Ella no me gusta… bueno no de ese modo… ciertamente me agrada pero. – trataba de explicarse pero la verdad es que ni el mismo se entendía…

_ Si… ya lo veo… Sabes que… mejor déjalo así… Comprendo que te cueste admitirlo… después de todo no se puede ser perfecto en todo… y pensar que serias de lo que tienen esa clase de gusto… - decía, pero no termino de hablar, por que Itachi le pateo en la espinilla, haciéndolo caer de rodillas. El azabache continuo caminando solo por el pasillo dejando a un sorprendido y adolorido Kisame atrás, quien se repetía a si mismo tener cuidado la próxima vez que diga algo sobre la chica que le guste…

_ Hinata- san no tiene nada de malo. – expreso una vez Kisame lo hubiese alcanzado. Estaba entrando al su salón de clases y él se acercaba a su puesto para tomar asiento tal como su amigo.

_ Dicen que el amor es ciego. – dijo Kisame sonriente, pero se vio obligado a borrar su sonrisa al reconocer el seño fruncido de su amigo.

_ No lo digo porque me guste… A lo que me refiero es… que si alguien se enamora de Hyuga-san, no será porque tenga gustos extraños… como tú has dejado entender. – manifestó cruzándose de brazos, como no permitiendo alguna queja antes su manifiesto.

_ Ok… Bien, ya entendí… No dije nada. - se rindió el pelinegro alzando las manos al aire, como muestra de su rendición.

_ La gente debería aprender a ver más allá de las apariencias. – susurro Itachi a lo que Kisame que llego a oírlo asintió.

_ Tienes razón, me disculpo. – acepto y se dispuso a sacar su libro al reconocer como el profesor de la hora entraba por la puerta.

El profesor no tardo mucho en iniciar sus clases y la mayoría de los estudiantes presto atención a lo que el hombre mayor decía. Sin embargo, para quien lo supiese, se sorprendería de saber que Itachi no se veía capaz de escuchar correctamente lo que su maestro decía, su mente no dejaba de divagar en su conversación con Kisame y lo que el mismo había dicho… Primero que nada, le resultaba curioso que un rumor como aquel se esparciese, el ciertamente no se había dado por enterado y podía darse el lujo de suponer que la pequeña ojiperla tampoco era consciente de ello, pero que Kisame le dijera que al verlo lo había comprobado le resultaba de laguna forma insólito… ¿En verdad daba ese aire de estar interesado en la niña? siendo honesto Hinata san no le desagradaba nada. A decir verdad, así como la aparente opinión que tenía su amigo de su amiga, el que la ojiperla anduviera sola y no contara con mas amigos resultaba para él, ser uno de los más grandes misterios. Solo había necesitado de unos pocos días para saber cuan agradable y buena compañía resultaba ser, por no decir que era muy encantadora, inteligente y con interesantes puntos de vista. Cuando pensaba en ella solo hallaba puntos buenos, entre escasos detalles que no manchaban su opinión por Hinata, y por ello mismo es que había tomado una decisión que sabía era la más sabia.

Antes de que el mismo pudiese dar cuenta las clases habían terminado y Kisame le hablaba para ponerse en marcha asía la salida. Por ese día podría irse temprano, pues todo lo requerido para el baile por fin se veía listo y lo único que faltaba era que el comité diese los últimos detalles a la decoración del salón, el cual sería el mismo gimnasio que tuvieron que dejar en desuso para actividades escolares desde hace dos semanas, a causa de la preparaciones. En fin… el ya no tendría que preocuparse más por eso, puesto que esa misma mañana se había pasado para cerciorarse de que todo estuviese listo y para su alivio así era. Los jóvenes encargados habían hecho un excelente trabajo con las decoraciones; habiendo ambientado el gimnasio con grandes esferas de papel que colgaban de los techos y cientos de coloridas flores de papel distribuidas por todo el espacio. Había cortinas de seda blanca cubriendo las ventanas y se habían juntado varias mesas que se usaban para los eventos deportivos, formado así un gran mesón en donde iría ubicada la comida la cual sería donada por varios estudiantes y la misma escuela; dispuestos sobre la mesas que irían recubiertas por manteles. Abrían sillas dispersas alrededor del amplio espacio, para los que prefiriesen mantenerse sentados. En la tarima que generalmente se usaba por los profesores en las mañanas de charlas matutinas; se habían ubicado los supuestos "tronos" del Rey y la Reina que al parecer no pueden faltar para ese tipo de eventos. Los dos tronos se conformaban por dos sillas mullidas y decoradas, pertenecientes a la oficina del director y que fueron prestados por el mismo. Por otra parte, más allá de la decoración, también estaba las cornetas y equipos de sonido proporcionados y preparados por el club de audiovisuales; quienes se encargaran de todo lo referente a la música y los altavoces para los micrófonos, así como las iluminaciones dispersas por el lugar.

A decir verdad, debía decir que era sorprendente lo organización y el trabajo que había tenido lugar y en mano de estudiantes. Todo sería perfecto, si no fuera por que requerían de su directa supervisión para constatar de que nada salga mal. Así como también, tubo que asegurarse de que el cartel pintado por Hinata estuviese correctamente enmarcado, para luego ser acomodado en el lugar asignado… aunque eso realmente no fue algo que le molestase, pues en verdad deseaba que el esfuerzo de quien consideraba su nueva amiga se viese bien reconocido.

En fin… caminaban por los pasillos de la planta baja, junto con Kisame, cuando el bullicio llego a sus oídos. Se detuvo al instante y por ende su amigo hiso lo mismo, mirando en la misma dirección que él veía.

_ ¿Qué crees que sea ese alboroto? – cuestiono su compañero mientras le dirigía una expresión confusa a los pasillos vacios, pero de los cuales resonaban aquellas voces.

_ No tengo idea… pero supongo me corresponde averiguarlo… vamos. – dijo y al instante se puso en marcha siendo seguido de cerca por Kisame.

A medida que avanzaban las voces se hacían más claras, tanto femeninas como masculinas conformaban aquel alboroto. Llegaron al pasillo de los de primer año y se sorprendió al ver una gran cantidad de estudiantes aglomerados en ese estrecho espacio; de forma tal que parecían rodear algo que desde su punto no era capaz de ver de qué se trataba. Las burlas y las rizas eran cada vez más claras, pero también los insultos despectivos a quien suponía se encontraban en medio de todo eso. Estaba pro preguntar, exigir una explicación sobre lo que se suponía ocurría ahí, cuando su nombre salió a relucir entre las voces, sobresaliendo del resto… siendo pronunciado por una chica que seguía hablando con su voz chillona:

_ ¿Quién te crees que eres como para acercarte a Itachi-sama? – exigía… una segunda vos sonó….

_ ¿No te dijimos hace una semana que te alejaras de él? – Escupió de forma parecida a una amenaza-

_ Y no lo niegues… Yo misma te vi saliendo de la biblioteca con sempai hace apenas unos días – manifestó una tercera.

_ Y para colmo, hoy te has dignado a compartir un almuerzo con él. – acuso lo que pareció ser la primera.

_ Alguien como tú no tiene derecho ni siquiera a compartir el aire con alguien tan maravilloso como lo es Itachi-sama. – dijo otra y ante sus palabras la mayoría de los ahí presentes comenzaron a reír nuevamente.

_ Es por eso que Itachi-sama no te invitaría al baile… ningún chico lo hará. – sentencio otra y con esto trajo más risas y burlas.

El por su parte no podía creer lo que oía… Permanecía inmóvil en su lugar hasta que Kisame se le acerco por la espalda.

_ Amigo… creo quien está en el medio es tu patito feo. – informo mientras apuntaba a un espacio en donde se lograba ver a un apersona derrumbada en el suelo, junto a ella, varios materiales se veían regados por la superficie, cosas que obviamente se trataban de los materiales de estudio de la joven y los cuales muchos no tenían consideración y pisaban sin mayor miramiento. Se seño se frunció ante eso; iba a decir algo cuando una aflautada voz, una que bien conocida, broto entre todo ese bullicio, dejándolo atónito ante sus palabras.

_ Y-yo sé… yo se que… no merezco estar junto a alguien como él. – la escucho decir, y al instante, como si ya no tuviese suficiente, como un detonante, afinco sus pasos y se impulso dentro de aquel marullo.

Se abrió paso con aparente facilidad, siendo que los que lo reconocían al instante se rodaban dejándole espacio, muchos se reconocían sorprendidos y otras empezaron a llamarle con absurda emoción. Rápidamente se vio en medio de todo ello y su vista fue directo aquel trió de chicas que se mantenían en pie, justo al frente de la delicada silueta que se mantenía encogida en el suelo… Las tres chicas se giraron en su dirección una vez las voces que lo llamaban se hicieron lo suficientemente fuertes para captar su atención; y las tres parecían estar emocionadas de tenerle al frente, esbozando cada una amplia sonrisa, pero que se les fue borrando al ver que no obtendrían respuesta alguna de él.

_ ¿Puedo saber que está ocurriendo aquí? – exigió saber con voz firme, a lo que reconoció dos de ellas retrocedieron nerviosas.

_ Itachi-sama… nosotras solo le dábamos entender algo a nuestra compañera. – manifestó la que estaba en el medio y la que reconoció como la primera voz que escucho llamar su nombre al llegar.

_ ¿Así? – comento con tono irónico, y entonces, haciendo caso omiso de quienes lo rodeaban, se puso en cuclillas y fijo su vista en el rostro de Hinata quien hacia lo posible de cubrirse con las manos. Su seño se frunció al reconocer el brillo de la humedad deslizarse por su mentón. No lo pensó mucho entonces, cuando estiro su brazo y poso su mano en el hombro de ella atrayéndolo a él. Escucho varias exclamaciones ante su acción pero no hiso caso. La ojiperla por su parte había alzado el rosto y lo miraba completamente sorprendida, prácticamente entre sus brazos.

_ Itachi-sama, no se moleste… esa chica no vale la pena. – manifestó una chica, no del trió sino del publico espectador y escuchó como un muchacho apoyaba lo dicho.

_ ¿Y quién decide si vale la pena o no? – cuestiono y tal como creyó muchos agacharon la cabeza sin saber que responder. Más aun, quedaban a su parecer, como alguien idiota, quien aún se viese capaz de contestarle, así como la chica que en ese instante hablaba.

_ Solo hay que verla para saberlo. – espeto segura y sonriente.

_ ¿Y que se supone debo ver para confirmarlo? – le devolvió la pregunta dejándola callada. Lo más probable era que no se esperase una contestación como aquella.

_ Es una chica sin ninguna gracia… no es nada que merezca ser digno de mención. – expreso un joven a quien le dirigió la mirada mas hostil que tenia.

_ ¿Acaso la conoces para decir eso? – pregunto y como suponía no hubo confirmación. _ No me tomare la molestia en decirles cuan maravillosa persona es Hinata-san, a personas que no se han tomado la molestia de conocerla ni un poco. – espeto y noto a los pocos que quedaban observarlo atónitos.

_ ¿Entonces… acaso Itachi-sama… son cierto los rumores? – cuestiono agitada, una chica. Cosa que él, al principio no comprendió pero rápidamente logro hacerse una idea, entones… sin saber porque, esbozo una sonrisa.

_ No voy a negarlos. – espeto y al instante varios de los alumnos ahí presentes soltaron amplias exclamaciones de sorpresa. Entonces, para poner la fresa al pastel, se puso de pie, ayudando a al mismo tiempo a la ojiperla, quien una vez enderezada, llevo un brazo a su cintura y la rodeo apegándola a él. La sintió flaquear, como si sus piernas no la sostuvieran así que reafirmo su agarre. Comenzó a avanzar de esa manera y Hinata se dejo llevar por él.

Observo a Kisame y le mando un mensaje silencioso, el cual su amigo supo entender, puesto que el muchacho se acerco a él y rápidamente tomo de Hinata tal y como él lo hacía.

_ Sácala de aquí Kisame… yo tengo que recoger unas cosas. – dijo mientras apuntaba con su pulgar los materiales de Hinata que aun se encontraban regados. Kisame al comprender asintió y se dio la vuelta para comenzar a alejarse con Hinata quien no puso objeción ante su amigo.

Al instante se dio la vuelta y el azabache regreso al espacio en el cual ya no quedaba tanta gente como antes, puesto algunos se habían retirado al momento. Sin fijarse en nadie se agacho y de esa forma comenzó a recolectar las cosas tiradas. Muchos se rodaron al ver lo que hacía, dejándole libre camino para tomar todo. Una vez listo, busco con la mirada el bolso, el cual no encontró por ninguna parte; frunció el seño y alzo la vista para observar a las tres chicas que aun permanecían en ese lugar; parecían paralizadas y sin poder de reaccionar.

_ En donde está la bolsa de Hinata-san – cuestiono y tuvo que esperar unos segundos hasta que una de las chicas se atreviese a responder.

_ Ahí… - dijo con voz temblorosa mientras apuntaba con el dedo en dirección a una de las papeleras del pasillo… Debió suponerlo.

Se puso en pie, sin dar las gracias se acercó al bote, donde al instante vio, justo en la cima de todo, la bolsa de la cual tomo en sus manos y luego sacudió, quitándole los rastros de suciedad más evidente, aliviado de que el interior estuviese intacto; para luego acomodar todo lo que había recogido y que llevaba prácticamente reposando en uno de sus brazos, cuidando de que nada se le cayese. Una vez tuvo todo guardado, se enderezo y luego y se giró al pasillo con intenciones de retirarse, no tenía planeado decir más nada a esas personas, más se vio obligado a detenerse cuando escucho que una chica le preguntaba:

_ ¿Itachi-sama, piensa ir con pato feo al baile? – fue su pregunta y el ladeado un poco el rostro para observarla; parecía expectante y algo esperanzada; no le costaba saber que esperando una negativa. No había necesidad u obligación de decirle, mas se decidió por contestarle.

_ Si. – y sin esperar a ver su reaccione se termino de girar y comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo, alejándose cada vez mas de la gente que aun quedaba.

* * *

Mire mis manos nerviosa… ¿Qué había pasado? Como terminaron así las cosas. Levante la vista y me encontré con el perfil de chico a quien Itachi le pidió me sacara. Todo estaba siendo tan confuso que aun lo lograba captar todo. Apenas y entendía que una vez terminaron las clases unas chicas de su clase me retuvieron en el pasillo y me mantuvieron ahí hasta que los profesores se hubiesen ido. Una vez solas fue que empezaron a soltarme un montón de cosas, como que no querían que me acercara a Itachi sempai… lo mismo que llevan diciéndome desde la semana pasada. La verdad no espere que me acorralaran de esa manera; luego me quitaron la mochila, arrojándola al suelo y esparciendo su contenido; luego una me propicio una cachetada que provoco que girara mi rostro, continúo esto una me golpeo en un brazo y otra me empujo con fuerza contra la pared. Para cuando quise darme cuenta ya me encontraba rodeada por un tumulto de gente…. Todos riéndose y soltándome insultos.

A partir de ahí trate de hacer oídos sordos y perdí un tanto la noción de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, solo deseaba que todo se acabara pronto. Siendo sincera, aun pienso que fue un sueño cuando Itachi-sempai se apreció en frente de mí y luego me puso de pie. Creí que caería de los nervios si no fuese porque el rodeo mi cintura con su brazo, manteniéndome a pegada a él.

Y de repente… de un momento a otro, me encontraba en brazos de un desconocido quien me había sacado del instituto… Ahora esperábamos a quien suponía era el sempai.

_ ¿Todo solucionado? – cuestiono el chico que estaba junto a mí, y al seguir la dirección de su mirada me encuentro con la firme y elegante silueta del sempai, quien caminaba asía nosotros, acercándose rápidamente.

_ Creo que recogí todo. – comento al parecer como respuesta a la pregunta anteriormente echa. De repente, este fijo su vista en mí, asiéndome respingar.

_ Sus cosas. – comento y para mi sorpresa me extendió mi mochila la cual no recordaba había dejado. Apenada extendí mis manos para recibirla, una vez la tuve me la acomode, colgándomela de un hombro.

_ Mu-muchas Gracias. – susurre y observe a Itachi asentir.

_ No hay de qué… Además, creo que deberá lavarla al llegar a casa, pues la he encontrado en la basura... En todo caso, he sacudido lo más que he podido del sucio – lo escuche decir, yo solo agache la cabeza nerviosa… no sé muy bien que decir en esta situación.

_ No puedo creer que te hayan pegado. – comento de repente una voz a la que apenas me estaba acostumbrando. Inconscientemente me lleve una mano a mi mejilla que supongo estaría hinchada por al cachetada que me dieron.

_ Déjame ver. – dijo de repente Iachi y sin poder esperármelo me tomo del rostro y lo ladeo un poco dejando mi mejilla expuesta. Este la observo un poco antes de liberarme. _ ¿Qué clase de niñas anda dando cachetadas a diestra y siniestra? – cuestiono Itachi (le parecía a ella) indignado.

_ No sé cómo te sorprendes Itachi- comento el chico extraño a quien miro, y para mi sorpresa, recibo una puntiaguda sonrisa de vuelta. _ Me presento, soy Kisame, mejor amigo de Itachi. – se presento y extendiéndome la mano, la cual sostuve al instante para devolver el saludo.

_ Hi-Hinata – me presente un tanto nerviosa, mientras me inclinaba levemente en signo de respeto por mi superior.

_ Ow… eres tan tierna... Ya entiendo todo – comento mi sempai de repente haciéndome sonrojar. Pero mi vergüenza paso a sorpresa cuando Itachi separo nuestro saludo interponiéndose entre ambos.

_ Bien Kisame… gracias por tu ayuda. – lo escuche decir y al instante yo me incline.

_ Muchas Gracias por ayudarme. – dije recordando que Kisame-sempai también había partido por así decirlo.

_ No es nada pequeña… por cierto, creo que ustedes necesitan hablar, así que me retiro. – dijo este de repente, y sin darme tiempo de despedirme correctamente, el sempai comenzó a caminar por la calle.

_ Hinata. – escuche mi nombre y tuve que girarme para encontrándome con la penetrante mirada color azabache.

Retrocedí un poco; ahora nos habíamos quedado solos y temía a lo que tenía por decirme. Hasta ahora nadie se había molestado en defenderme o rescatarme, y para ser honesta nunca desee ser visita en esa situación por el azabache.

_ Ya es tarde, hablamos en el camino. – comento y sin que yo pudiese asimilarlo, me tomo de la mano y la templo un poco asiéndome caminar junto con él.

Avanzamos por las silenciosas calles, tan solo podía escuchar el ruido del alerta de los pájaros, y la fría brisa golpeado y agitando las ramas de los arboles, así mismo como el sonido de nuestros pasos sobre el concreto y el crujir de lagunas ramas y hojas bajo nuestros zapatos.

Apreté los labios nerviosa… ¿Qué estaría pensando Itachi en ese momento? Me había dicho que hablarían en el camino pero hasta al momento no había soltado ni una palabra, y aunque me daba pavor de saber lo que diría, también me resultaba un tormento aquella espera.

_ Hinata… ¿puedo saber que fue lo que ocurrió hoy? – escucho por fin su pregunta y nerviosa, miro asía el suelo.

_ …

_ ¿No piensa contestar? ¿Aun cuando mi nombre salió a relucir mucho? Creo que tengo derecho a saber. – comento y aquello me hizo apretar los labios a un mas…

_ Yo… ellas… A ellas no les gusta que yo hable con usted. – confesé con la voz entrecortada, no valía la pena mentir, no a estas alturas.

_ ¿Y por eso fueron capaces de darle una cachetada? – cuestiono al parecer atónito mientras detenía su marcha obligándome a hacer lo mismo.

_ E-esto no es nada… no es su culpa… siempre lo hacen. – susurro tratando de quitarle importancia, aperando que Itachi me creyese, pero supe que me había equivocado al escuchar lo que dijo.

_ ¿Siempre? ¿Qué quieres decir con siempre? ¿Acaso se la viven dando cachetadas? – le hiso una pregunta tras de otra, a las que negué con la cabeza repetidas veces.

_ No siempre, solo algunas… es decir. – balbuceaba en busca de lo más indicado que decir, pero pronto me di cuenta que lo único que hacía era empeorarlo.

_ Así que te pegan de vez en cuando. – afirmo el, a lo que solo me vi en condición de agachar la cabeza incapaz de encontrarme con aquellos ojos azabache, los cuales quien sabe podrían estar expresando.

_ ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? – le escucho preguntarme, a lo que alzo la cabeza sin contenerme, mirándola atónita… ¿Cómo pude creer que iría a contarle? ellos no son nada… apenas y conocidos ¿verdad?... Itachi pareció comprender mis interrogantes no dichas pues esta vez fue su turno de rehuir a mi mirada.

_ L-lo siento… me sobre pase… Es solo que… me molesta ¿sabes? Soy el presidente del consejo estudiantil, se supone que velo porque esas cosas no pases… y por otra parte… Tú no has sido capaz de decirme. – se explico provocando que mi corazón se oprimiese… lo que menos quería era molestarlo…

_ Yo… yo, solo no deseaba causarle molestias. – me excuse y lo mires esperando me comprendiese, mas solo vi su seño fruncido.

_ ¿Tan poco confiable me cree? – pregunto y negué con la cabeza desesperada.

_ ¡No es eso!... yo… yo solo no quería ser una molestia…

_ Bien… no quiero seguir hablando de eso ahora, por otra parte ¿desde cuándo? ¿Desde cuándo la molestan? – exigió saber y a sabiendas de que no sería capaz de mentirle, acepte contarle.

_ Desde siempre… es decir, soy la torpe pato feo… es de esperarse. – confieso y lo noto un tanto atónito, como si no creyera lo que le dijera.

_ ¿Pero qué pasa con nuestro instituto y sus estudiantes? - cuestiono al parecer, nuevamente indignado, confundiéndome… ¿a qué venía aquella pregunta? _ ¿Y desde cuando te molestan por mi causa? – le escucho preguntar, lo que me provoca retroceder… ¿debía decirle? Me pregunte al tanto, de que tal vez, podía genera malestar en Itachi… el es un chico amable, lo más probable es que se sienta culpable… Es por esa conclusión que me quede callada.

_ ¿No piensa decirme? – cuestiono y pudo percibir una nota de decepción en sus ojos. ¿Acaso había tomado la decisión incorrecta?

_ Itachi-san… no tiene por qué preocuparse por cosas que ya pasaron… no es su culpa. – le digo esperando con eso aliviarlo, mas no pareció surtir efecto.

_ Eres muy amable y fuerte… ¿lo sabías? – dijo y con una voz tan suave que me resulto ilógico aquel cambio…

_ ¿Po-por qué? – cuestione mirándolo expectante… queriendo saber por qué su rumbo de conversación se desvió tanto; al instante me encontré con la amable mirada de Itachi que creí nunca mas vería, tras lo que estaba ocurriendo.

_ Escuche a las chicas que le molestaban decir que llevaban una semana advirtiéndole, solo le pregunte para confirmarlo, mas creo si fue así. Por otra parte, me resulta increíble que haya soportado sus actos sin decirme nada de ello y por otra parte aun sea capaz de decir que no es mi culpa. – expreso este dejándome atónita.

_ Es que yo… - balbuce sin saber que contestar.

_ Supongo, debo disculparme. – comento con una sonrisa que no supe descifrar.

_ Usted, no debe disculparse por nada. – exprese algo alarmada, mas no pareció gustarle pues su expresión cambio nuevamente a una seria.

_ ¿"Usted?" pensé que ya habíamos superado esa etapa… Hinata, sé que no quieres culparme, pero comprende que por mi parte no es así… Se supone que soy tu sempai, para colmo el presidente estudiantil… y el que te pasaran estas cosas, son algo que sin duda debí ser consiente y detener.

_ No era posible que supiese… antes… n-ni siquiera nos conocíamos. – exprese sabiendo que estaba en lo correcto.

_ Pero ahora lo hago... y como tal… a partir de ahora, no permitiré que cosas así se repitan… es una promesa.

Ante sus palabras, quise contestar pero no puede; Itachi me miraba con una expresión tan seria e intensa, que no me sentía capaz de decirle algo… podía sentir como mi garganta se cerraba, incluso como las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en mis ojos. Agache la cabeza intimidada ante su penetrante mirada y espere porque el momento incomodo terminase. ¿Qué hacer? Nunca espere encontrarme en tal situación con Itachi-sama, mucho menos espere que mi situación pudiese afectarle… ¿Por qué?... Resulta vergonzoso, pensar que he terminado siendo una molestia para la persona que admiro… Incluso le he hecho decir semejantes palabras.

_ L-lo siento… Perdón por darle tantas molestias… - me disculpo con la voz entre cortada por el llanto que quería surgir, mas no debía dejarlo, no podía darle más molestias de las que ya había dado.

_ No llores. – dijo, a lo que al instante le di la espalda… yo aún mantenía la mirada gacha ¿Cómo lo supo?

_ N-no lloro… solo… - trate de explicarme, pero de repente, sentí como perdía el aliento cuando su mano se posó en mi hombro y con cierta presión, me hizo girar.

_ Si lo haces. – espeto y sin que pudiese evitarlo su mano se acercó a mi rostro y limpio una de las lágrimas que amenazaba con caer. Pude entonces, apreciar una de sus sonrisas amables.

_ L-lo siento… - balbucee nuevamente, pero el negó con la cabeza.

_ No te disculpes… no me importa, además…. Hinata, no eres una molestia… para nada.

_ Pe-pero… he hecho que se preocupe, además… ha causado que se enfrentase a aquellos chicos. – le recordé apenada.

_ Esos chicos necesitaban que alguien les regañase, además era mi trabajo, nada por lo que usted deba sentirse responsable… Y sin tanto le preocupa, un simple gracias es suficiente. – dijo, y para finalizar me brindo una de sus brillantes sonrisas… en verdad Itachi era un ser único…. Y entonces, comprendiendo sus palabras le dije lo que se debía.

_ ¡Muchas Gracias! – agradecí honestamente, y me incline ante él, esperando que mis gracias fuesen bien recibidas.

_ ¿Qué te dije de inclinarte?... Está bien Hinata, acepto tus agradecimientos. – me dijo y nerviosa alce la vista para encontrarme con una serena expresión en el rostro del sempai.

Tras esto, nuevamente un silencio nos envolvió a ambos; tanto Itachi como yo, únicamente nos mirábamos el uno al otro. A decir verdad comencé a sentirme incomoda, inevitablemente por su tan penetrante mirada, así que al poco tiempo me vi en la necesidad de desviar la vista asía otro punto; al hacerlo, me percaté de que ya estaba atardeciendo y que dentro de poco, anochecería. No pensé que nuestra discusión haya tomado tanto tiempo, más las horas habían pasado volando sin tomarnos en cuenta. Era hora de regresar a casa….

_ Tal parece que ya ha atardecido. – comento de forma suave, aunque parecía que Itachi ya se había percatado de lo mismo que yo.

_ Cre-creo que es hora de volver. – opine y lo que el asintió. De repente vi su mano extenderse así a mí.

_ ¿Vamos? – pregunto y comprendiendo lo que me pedía, nerviosa, extendí mi mano asta posarla en la suya, la sostuvo al instante; formando así un cálido agarre.

Llevábamos caminado en silencio desde entonces. Y al rato pude apreciar mi casa a la distancia; al poco tiempo ya estábamos justo en la entrada, listos para despedirnos.

Pese que eso sería todo hasta que escuche como me llamaba.

_ Hinata-san. – le escucho, y cuando me giro, me sorprendo por reconocerlo nervioso.

_ ¿Ocurre algo Itachi-san? – cuestión, un tanto preocupada, por lo fuese que pudiese provocarle alguna inquietud.

_ Vera… esto puede ser inesperado… pero, hay algo que no le he contado. – me informo dejándome algo confundida… ¿que podría ser aquello de lo cual necesitase hablarme?

_ ¿D-e que se trata? – me atreví a preguntar, ante la expectativa, de que lo que me dijese. Al escucharme, lo noto ponerse algo más serio; recuperando algo de su compostura… A decir verdad no pensé que se tratase de algo muy grave, pero no sabría cuan equivocada estaba.

_ Vera… A decir verdad, hace un rato, en el colegio… he dicho frente a todos… que asistiríamos juntos para el baile de primavera. – Una vez lo escucho, siento que todo se detiene de repente… ni siquiera sé si estoy respirando… por un momento me dan ganas de reír, pero se por su expresión que no se trata de ninguna broma.

_ ¿por- porque habría de? – cuestione una vez conseguí mi voz.

_ Sé que he sido irresponsable y que no tuve consideración contigo… quiero que sepas que no estas obligada a nada. – expreso, con cierta pena expuesta en su rostro… dejándome anonada con su suposición… era ilógico.

_ Pe-pero es que yo. – No sabía que decir… estaba ahora, realmente sin palabras. ¿En verdad Uchiha Iatchi, me había invitado al baile... a mí, el pato feo?

_ Ha decir verdad… una chica de las que le molestaban me lo ha preguntado y yo he terminado diciendo que Si, pese a que no estaba presente… en verdad me disculpo con usted por tomarme tal derecho. – me explico dejándome impactada…. Entonces las cosas se habían dado de esa forma… ahora comprendía. Agache la cabeza… a decir verdad me sentía decepcionada…. Aunque debí saberlo…

_ Con-comprendo… en ese caso… por favor no tiene que preocuparse… no debe verse en la obligación de venir conmigo. – le notifique… debí en verdad suponerlo, Itachi no podría querer asistir conmigo, era obvio que debía de tratarse de su sentido de la responsabilidad y tal vez algo de lastima para conmigo.

_ ¿Obligado yo? ¿No debería ser usted en cambio quien se sienta obligada? Después de todo, lo di por echo… - Expreso, con cierto desconcierto en su voz.

_ Pero es que… Itachi-san debe de tener a alguien con quien realmente quisiese ir. – dije totalmente segura de que mi conclusión era correcta.

_ No… pese a que se dio de esta manera, no fue algo improvisado, así no hay necesidad de que te disculpes, puesto que se trataba de algo que pensaba hacer de igual forma. – Admitió dejándome anonada.

_ ¿Algo... algo que pensaba hacer? ¿A qué se refiere? – cuestione creyendo no haber entendido la verdad de sus palabras.

_ Me refiero exactamente eso… Como dije, sé que no se trató del mejor momento, pero siendo algo que llevaba tiempo de haber decidido. Quiero que sepa, que era mi plan el pedirle, que por favor, me conceda el honor de asistir con migo al baile de primavera.

* * *

Una vez el azabache dijo aquellas palabras, hubo de permanecer expectante ante la respuesta de la fémina, puesto que la ojiperla no había mostrado reacción ante sus palabras. En un principio creyó que le rechazaría por haberla forzado a ello con haber hecho aquel anuncio público. Pero le sorprendió ver que ella se sonrojaba al extremo, y de que en un momento a otro, comenzó a negar con la cabeza, mientras repetía constantemente que ella no tenía el derecho ni la capacidad para asistir con alguien como él.

Entonces supo que en conclusión, no se estaban negando a asistir con él, pero tampoco lo creía indicado. A decir verdad, quiso gritar de frustración, por escuchar la posición en la que ella misma se ponía ante él y los demás. Debió de hacer de mucho esfuerzo para no mostrar su desagrado, y en cambio, se decidió por sonreír para calmarla. Sabía bien que Hinata tenía ciertos problemas en lo que se refería a su auto estima y que no podía ser algo que se curase de un día a la mañana. Lo único que podía hacer, por el momento, era pasarlo y lograr convencerla de forma calma. No llevaba mucho conociéndola pero no fue muy difícil para el azabache saber que uno de sus mayores deseos, se había formado, y ese era hacer que aquella espectacular, grandiosa, dulce y amable chica, se formase una mejor opinión de sí misma.

Dispuesto a empezar con ese objetivo, decidió que por el momento se dignaría en acorralarla.

_ No deseo a nadie más para ir conmigo al baile… Y por su respuesta, debo intuir que no le importaría asistir conmigo. – le dijo sonriente y ante sus palabras, pudo notarla nerviosa.

_ Y-yo… yo… - Balbuceaba sin saber que decir y al instante pudo sentir una especie de déjà vu, por encontrarse anterior mente en una situación parecida. Así mismo, tuvo que reconocer que igual que en el pasado, tal parecía, no tenía como refutar sus palabras, puesto que ella misma, con las propias, se había dejado en esa posición.

_ Para mí, sería un honor que aceptase mi invitación… en verdad considero que será una noche agradable si vienes conmigo. – confeso siendo completamente honesto con ella… En verdad el azabache esperaba que sus palabras fuesen capaces de convencerla.

_ Pe-pero los demás. – balbuceo y supo que había dicho algo indebido, cuando noto cierta molestia en las facciones del Uchiha.

_ No estoy preguntando por lo que opinen los demás… Que es lo que tú deseas, es lo que estoy preguntando. – expreso dejándola impactada por la dureza de su palabras… cohibida y temiendo recibir más duras miras, por alguien que consideraba generalmente amable, termino por decir la verdad sobre lo que deseaba.

_ A mí… a mí me encantaría. – confeso a punto de estallar en lágrimas por la pena; agachando el rostro no queriéndose humillar más. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al sentir su mano ser sujeta por una ajena.

_ Entonces, no hay más nada que discutir. – dijo, dejando por tajando la discusión, y sonriendo de una forma que hiso que el corazón de Hinata brincase… se trataba de una de sus más brillantes y cálidas sonrisas.

Hinata sintió sus piernas flaquear y pensó que caería cualquier momento al suelo. Mas logro mantenerse en pie, pero incapaz de despegar su mirada de la profunda de Itachi. ¿En verdad asistiría junto con su sempai al baile? Se cuestionó incrédula, pero aquella discusión, aquella mirada y aquella calidez transmitida hasta su mano le decían que todo eso era real…

Itachi por su parte, no se quedaba atrás. Un extraño regocijo surgía desde su interior al ver que esta había renunciado a rechazarle, y admitía querer asistir con él, al que consideraba un ridículo baile.

Estando ya en la puerta de la casa, y con la llegada del anochecer cerca, Itachi se despidió de Hinata, no sin antes de asegurarle que al dia siguiente seguirían con su platica. Hinata aun incrédula, e insegura, solo asintió y se despidió del mayor con un ligero movimiento de la mano.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente, Hinata caminaba por las calles agotada, apenas había logrado dormir un poco aquella noche; siendo que una vez Itachi se hubiese ido al dejarla, fue que en realidad estuvo consiente de todo lo que habían charlado, así como de que este, en realidad, la había invitado al baile; fue aquel pensamiento que por sí solo le quito todo rastro de sueño.

Era tanta su divagación, que no fue plenamente consciente de que alguien se había parado frente suyo. Podía jurar que su corazón casi se le sale del pecho cuando supo de qué se trataba de su sempai. Este la miraba y le mostraba una reluciente sonrisa que de alguna forma hizo que por el momento cada una de sus preocupaciones se fueran. No tardó mucho en contestarle de la misma forma.

_ Buenos días Hinata-san.

_ Buenos días... Itachi-san.

Y habiendo se saludado, por una seña dé Itachi, ambos iniciaron marcha asía el instituto.

Una vez llegaron al recinto, ambos supieron al instante que las cosas no iban a ser tan tranquilas ese día. Como debieron de suponer, el rumor de que el presidente estudiantil había invitado al pato feo al baile, era algo que no se podía pasar y que por ende, este se había regado como pólvora entre todos los estudiantes.

Para ambos solo había miradas de desconcierto, incredulidad y negación, así como murmullos, y ser apuntados por la mayoría de quien los viese; por otro lado, Itachi no pudo ignorar las miradas de odio que dirigían a su acompañante. Ante eso, por un instante, llego a sentirse culpable, más fue una sensación pasajera a sabiendas de que nadie tenía el derecho de molestarse por la persona que el escogiera para asistir a un baile o a donde fuese. Entonces, queriendo demostrárselos a todos, tomo la ojiperla de la mano, y sin prestar atención a nadie, le brindo una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Hinata, para luego seguir con su cometido. Atravesaron todo el patio cogidos de la mano, y se separaron solo para acomodar sus zapatos; las miradas ajenas no se apartaron de ellos, siguiéndolos en todo momento, hasta llegar al salón de la ojiperla. El azabache, al instante se encontró con rostros conocidos de la tarde anterior; a decir verdad se sintió incomodo de dejarla entre aquellos que quisieron dañarla, pero comprendía que no le quedaba de otra, así que se despidió de ella, confiando en que aquéllos jóvenes recordasen sus palabras, así como la mirada amenazante que les acababa de dar mientras Hinata le daba la espalda.

Al llegar a su clase, tampoco se hizo el desentendido, muchos no dejaban de mirarle, por primera vez, como si se tratase de una cosa extraña; tan solo su mejor amigo fue el único que se comportó como normalmente aria, incluso no menciono nada en lo que refería a su cita para el baile, algo en lo que Kiazame siempre se había mostrado interesado; cosa a la cual le agradeció internamente.

Por primera vez, Itachi junto con Kiazame se propusieron en recoger a Hinata en su clase para la hora del almuerzo; comieron juntos en el patio aquella tarde; así mismo, la escoltaron hasta su clase... Fue el mismo proceso para la hora de la salida.

Así pasaron los días, hasta que la fecha del renombrado baile llego; nadie fue a clases, las mismas habían sido exoneradas para permitirles a los estudiantes que se pudiesen preparar con tiempo para la reunión. Itachi como buen caballero le dijo a Hinata, que pasaría a recogerla hasta su casa una vez se hiciese la hora, a lo que ella asintió un tanto apenada pero sonriente.

Hinata podía decir con total honestidad que aquélla semana había sido de lejos, la mejor desde que había llegado al instituto. Por primera vez, fue capaz de ignorar las malas miradas, así como ser capaz de relajarse y disfrutar en sus descansos sin verse acosada, y principalmente, acompañada.

Por otro lado, la ojiperla se vio en la necesidad de informar de la fiesta a la que asistiría a su familia. Para su suerte, su padre no se mostró negativo y le concedido el permiso de asistir, con la condición de que se comportase, por otro lado su hermana, insistió en escoger su vestuario, así como en ayudarla a arreglarse. Cabe mencionar que esta, parecía más emocionada que ella.

Itachi por su lado, paso la tarde relativamente calmado, en lo que se refería a su ropa, tenía un viejo esmoquin color negro, que tan solo había usado una vez para una reunión familiar, también pidió permiso para usar al chófer de la familia, lo cual no le negaron; por otra parte, lo que más le costó fue desasirse de la curiosidad de su madre y hermano, quienes no dejaban de preguntar por la cita que llevaría, claro, su hermano más calmado y discreto, pero con una curiosidad ajena de él y que por ende desconocía su procedencia; siendo honesto no comprendía por que todos los que le conocían terminaban tenido tan insignificante interés.

* * *

Ya estaba siendo la hora, e Itachi se contaba listo para pasar a buscar su cita; tal como había planeado, se terminó poniendo un esmoquin negro de cola corta, debajo llevaba una camisa blanca y un chaleco gris; a petición de su madre se puso una corbata roja que rayaba al vino tinto, que honestamente contrastaba perfectamente con su conjunto; por otro lado, se puso un par de zapatos de cuero negro. Su madre se mostró muy complacida ante el resultado, más su hermano y padre sencillamente alegaron que estaba bien. El agradeció a todos y sin más demora, salió de la casa, al hacerlo, se encontró al instante con el chofer quien lo esperaba de pie frente al auto; este al verle, se dirigió asa una de las puertas traseras y con sumisión, abrió la misma, manteniéndola abierta en espera de él. Agradeció con un asentimiento de cabeza, y una vez dentro del vehículo, su chófer cerró la puerta y se giró para rodear rápidamente el auto. Una vez dentro pidió la dirección la cual le dio sin problema; de tal forma el chofer arranco sin demora.

A los pocos minutos se encontraban frente a la gran casa de Hinata. El chofer hizo ademán de bajarse, pero con una sencilla seña suya le hizo saber que no era necesario; a lo que salió del auto el mismo. Camino está la puerta y estiro su brazo para tocar el timbre. Una vez hecho, espero paciente por a que salieran. No le correspondió esperar mucho, para ver que la puerta comenzaba abrirse; por unos instantes creyó seria Hinata quien saldría, pero en cambio se encontró con una versión más joven de la misma. Una niña de unos 13 años más o menos, de ojos grises y pelo castaño, le observaba embelesada, parecía sorprendida, pero pronto cambio a una expresión incrédula.

_ ¿Eres la cita de Hinata-onesan? - cuestiono con un tono de voz emocionado, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. Viendo, cuan emocionada estaba la niña, tan solo asintió mientras le brindan una sonrisa... No se imaginaba que Hinata también tendría una hermana menor.

Ante su respuesta la chica amplió su sonrisa, y salió hasta la entrada en donde esperaba, abrió la cerca, dejándole pasar. Lo guio por la entrada y sin mucha ceremonia lo hizo pasar hasta el recibidor; no querido ser grosero dio una rápida inspección a su entorno, y como se imagina por el exterior, la decoración era muy al estilo tradicional.

_ Hinata-onesan, bajara pronto, por favor esperé aquí. - informo la pequeña dando muestra de su buena educación así como su hermana, y sin esperar respuesta alguna, salió corriendo por uno de los pasillos. Viendo que no le quedaba de otra (aunque tampoco es que le interesase) permaneció en donde estaba. Sin embargo, la soledad no duro mucho, cuando una grave voz se escuchó a pocos pasos de él; giró la cabeza un poco y poso su vista en un robusto hombre de rasgos serios y de un aparente carácter estricto; no le costó suponer de quien se trataba.

_ ¿Puedo preguntar que hace un Uchiha asistiendo al baile con mi hija mayor? - cuestiono tan educado como directo el hombre... A decir verdad no esperaba menos, conociendo lo educada que era Hinata, debía suponer que venía de familia; más aquel tono duro, así como las palabras empleadas, no tenían, nada que ver con ella, y en realidad le hiso acordarse de su mismo padre, algo sorprendente.

_ Siento no contestar primero su pregunta, pero viendo que usted me conoce, considero correcto señor, que usted también se presente. - espeto con tono firme para demostrarle que no iba a doblegarle, ni intimidarle, como él estaba seguro trataba de hacer; después de todo ya había concluido que era igual a su padre y como tal, entendía como se comportaba esa clase de personas. Por otro lado, esbozó una sonrisa educada para que no considere sus palabras como un irrespeto a su persona.

_ Como es de esperarse del orgullo de Fugaku Uchiha... Pues mi nombre es Hiashi Hyuga, socio de su padre, y progenitor de Hinata. - Dijo, presentándose aquel serio hombre, haciéndolo sonreír.

_ Un gusto conocerte Señor Hyuga. - dijo, mientras que con educación se inclinaba a modo de saludo, bajando la cabeza por unos segundos antes de levántese y mirarlo nuevamente. Ciertamente ya sospechaba aquello, viendo como le había reconocido de primeras

_ Siendo así, creó que es momento de que me respondas, no le parece joven. - manifestó aquel hombre, mirándolo más serio y firme que antes... Pero como ase unos momentos, no se intimido, tan solo asintió, estando dispuesto a darle una respuesta a lo que sabía en realidad estaba preguntando.

_ !Hinata-onesan, su príncipe ya está aquí! - oí que gritaba mi hermana al entrar a mi cuarto. Solté una exclamación ante la locura dicha y sentí como mis pómulos se calentaban, de seguro me había puesto roja.

_ N-no es... Bueno él no es mío. - explique apenada de tal conclusión.

_ Ya pero tampoco niega que sea un príncipe. - expreso su hermana con tono burlón, y una sonrisa pícara.

_ No te burles, por favor. - pedí, sabiéndome más roja de lo que estaba.

_ En todo caso, deberías salir, que te está esperando. - le recordó el propósito de su llegada.

_ Hanabi-chan... Cre-crees que me veo bi-bien? - cuestione apenada mientras agachaba la cabeza y observaba la caída de mi vestido azul marino.

_ ¿De qué hablas Hinata-onesan? ¡Esta preciosa, no hermosa! ¡Tú príncipe va a caer recóndito por ti! - manifestó entusiasta mientras la rodeaba dando brinquitos de emoción. Y ella, al escucharla, en un principio sonrió, pero luego se borró al escuchar lo siguiente.

_ No debes de exagerar las cosas Hanabi-chan, además Itachi-san es mi respetado sempai, él no se fijaría en alguien como yo. - le explique, para que comprendiese que aquello no podía ser una posibilidad, y sonreí ante lo soñadora que podía ser mi hermana.

_ Sandeces, no conozco a alguien más hermosa que tu hermana. No entiendo por qué ni te arreglas más a menudo... Aunque creó que ser natural es parte de tu encanto. - manifestó mi querida Hanabi, mientras sonreía.. Haciéndome sonrojar por su ocurrencia.

_ En todo caso hermana es hora... ¡Vamos! - me dijo para luego tomar mi mano y con una increíble fuerza, comenzó en arrastre fuera de mi habitación, hasta el pasillo. Tuve que recoger lo más que puede la falda del vestido para no pisarla y caerme, más a esa velocidad; por otro lado, no comprendo a qué hora me deje convencer para ponerme tacones, si con el corte del vestido ya tenía mucho, ni entiendo por qué tuvo que escoger este, que tenía corsé y un tanto escotado. Inútilmente, lleve mi mano libre hasta mi pecho, buscando cubrirme con la fina pashmina que había conseguido.

Mientras lo hacía, Hanabi se me quedo mirando con una mueca de reproche; entonces recordé todas las veces que ella me había dicho que debía sentirme orgullosa de lo que tenía y no ocultarlo como siempre hacia. Para mi suerte no tuve que llegar a escuchar uno de esos sermones, pues ya habíamos alcanzado el recibidor en donde seguramente estaba Itachi-san.

_ Hinata-onesan, necesitamos seguir discutiendo eso.. Más por hoy lo dejare pasar. - espeto su hermana, tras darse cuenta de que ya no le quedaba tiempo.

_ Gracias Hanabi-chan. - le agradeció honestamente.

El azabache por su parte, sonreía victorioso ante lo que había discutido con aquel hombre, y aliviado de que tal parecía, no iban a tener muchos problemas por el momento. Y tenía una sensación de que incluso la idea le había alegrado, o eso pudo interpretar del curioso brillo que había surgido en esos casi inexpresivos ojos.

Fue más o menos a los dos minutos que llego a oír dos voces femeninas acercarse. Ambos hombres llevaron su atención al pasillo, por donde provenían las cosas. Sin darse cuenta una sonrisa se formó en el rostro más joven, pero esta sin medirlo, fue borrándose ante la imagen que tubo al frente... ¿Era ella? Fue la pregunta que surgió a sus pensamientos, pese a que sabía bien cuál era la respuesta.

Se reprochó al reconocer que se había tardado varios segundos, antes de acordarse que debía saludarla, así que, tan rápido como pudo se dispuso a dar una educada reverencia; siendo que se inclinó y brindo sus saludos a si cita para aquella noche. Ante sí acción, reconoció como los pómulos de la pelíazul se enrojecían y aquello le provocó una gran sonrisa que no se molestó en disimular; pese a que se veía mucho más madura de lo usual, seguía siendo la misma chica tímida que él conocía y apreciaba.

_ Mu-muy buenas noches... Itachi-sempai. - saludo de igual forma educada, e inclinados ante él, tan respetuosa como solo ella era.

_ ¿Qué opina? ¿Verdad que Hinata se ve estupenda esta noche? Incluso logre que se quitara esos inútiles lentes. - Dijo la atrevida niña mientras le miraba expectante por su repuesta. El fijo su mirada en la mayor y ante su encantador sonrojo, más su mirada esquiva. Solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

_ Estoy de acuerdo, Hinata-san se ve radiante... Es un honor para mí tener a tan bella dama como mi cita para esta noche... - digo galante, y como si el alago fuese para su persona, Hanabi soltó una exclamación, emocionada.

_Hinata quiero verte en la casa para las 12. - Interrumpió entonces la grave voz del Hyuga mayor, quien aún permanecía con ellos, llamando la atención de los tres jóvenes.

_ Si me disculpa... No se preocupe señor Hyuga, me encargare de traerla a tiempo.

_ Tomare tu palabra Uchiha... Espero que no me decepciones. - dijo y sin esperar respuesta se dio la vuelta y se adentró a la casa. Itachi, comprendiendo a todo lo que se refería asintió e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza a modo de gracias, por el voto de confianza.

_Bueno, es hora de irnos. - Informó al verse solos. Observo a Hinata y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al mirarle ahora más nerviosa. _ ¿me permite? - cuestiono al mismo tiempo que estiraba su mano para que ella pusiese la suya. Esta le miro con duda, pero al instante alzó su mano y la poso en la del, dejando así sus manos unidas... Una corriente les recorrió a ambos desde la punta de sus dedos, a lo que ambos buscaron a tientas sus miradas interrogantes y desconcertados, ambos sabían bien que no era la primera vez que ocurría.

_Haw... ¡Se ven muy bien juntos! - Exclamo de repente la menor entre ellos observándolos de forma soñadora. Provocando un sonrojo en su hermana mayor y sorprendente, un ligero rubor en el mayor. Hanabi al ver tales respuestas, se sintió satisfecha, así que no deseando que perdiesen más tiempo, los hiso girar y salir por la puerta, a costa de ligeros empujones.

Itachi ahora divertido, se dejó llevar por los débiles pero insistentes empujones que la niña le daba, llegando así está la reja de salida. Hanabi se detuvo ahí y deseándoles una buena noche, se despidió de ellos, adentrándose en la casa y cerrando la puerta de la misma, dejándolos oficialmente solos. Itachi entonces comenzó a guiar a Hinata hasta el auto que los esperaba en la entrada. Una vez ahí, le abrió la puerta cuan caballero y le indico para que entrase; ella aceptó y con ayuda de él, se adentró en la parte trasera del auto. Itachi entro justo después de ella, ubicándose a un lado.

Durante minutos, el camino fue silencioso. Hinata se mantenía nerviosa ante la expectativa de cómo sería la fiesta y las personas que habría. Por otra parte, Itachi no podía dejar de observar a la dama que tenía a su lado; la chica estaba más que encantadora esa noche y aunque sospechaba de su belleza oculta, no imagino cuánto. Sus rasgos refinados así como su actuar elegante, destacaban con aquel increíble aspecto; Lo más sorprendente, era que pese a verse tan arreglada y madura, la chica apenas y llévate una gota de maquillaje, tan solo reconocía algo de brillo, resaltando el rosados labios, así como un color oscuro sobre los párpados, que a su parece destaca aquel par de perlas que lo tenían encantado desde la primera vez que los vio; razón principal por lo que agradecía a la joven niña, por haberle quitado los anteojos, que aunque no le desagradaban realmente, si le impedían apreciar aquella perlas. Incluso había desecho su usual moño, por lo que su peinado era suelto y de lo más natural; con apenas un sencillo pero hermoso broche decorando su pelo a un lado tomando uno de los mechones que usualmente enmarcaba su rostro. Pocas joyas o accesorios eran los que cargaba a parte de su broche, contando a penas con un collar de cadena plateada y un minúsculo dijen en forma de pétalo prendado de esta. Se veía preciosa. Casi como una princesa... Entonces se preguntó cómo es que nadie había sido capaz de reconocer lo que esta emanaba por cada uno de sus poros... El vagamente sospechaba pero no se imaginaba a que grado y siendo sinceros no podía sentirse más alagado como satisfecho por la elección que había tomado; no se equivocó al creer que Hinata era una chica especial y le complacía ver que había una chica que, aunque contaba con muchos dotes para presumir, era la más educada y modesta que había conocido...

El corazón del azabache brinco ante tal conclusión y sonrío a sabiendas de que se debía, por eso, ya habiendo resuelto los pormenores, cumpliría con lo que había decidido, y ese baile era solo el inicio.

No tardaron mucho, para llegar hasta el instituto. Para la ocasión los autos tenían permitido avanzar y llegar al estacionamiento que ocupaban los profesores, para dejar a los estudiantes a puertas del gimnasio si así lo querían. Itachi a consideración de Hinata, también escogió que los dejaran adentro, así que el chofer ingreso con ellos. El azabache observaba a todos los estudiantes que de igual forma iban llegando, unos venían caminados desde la entrada y otros se iban bajando de sus transportes.

Su chófer, detuvo el carro justo al frente del gimnasio y al estacionar hizo ademan de bajarse del vehículo para abrirles pero Itachi le detuvo a tiempo, tal y como había hecho ase unos momentos, para bajar en lugar de él. Al hacerlo reconoció que había atraído atención de unos cuantos estudiantes, quienes chillaban y gritaban su nombre; suspiro a sabiendas que no podría evitarse, por ende los nervios de su acompañante tampoco. Queriendo darle algo de confianza a la ojiperla, esbozo la sonrisa más amplia que tenía y estiro el brazo para abrir la puerta, dándole paso a la figura de Hinata quien estaba sonrojada observándole. Como todo un caballero, entonces estiro el brazo y medio inclinados, le ofreció nuevamente su mano, para ayudarla a bajar; ella dudo unos segundos, hasta que por fin la vio posar su delicada mano en la suya.

Un silencio rodeo el patio del instituto cuando la fina figura de la chica comenzó a descender con cierta gracia del carro. Nadie de los que observaban podía comprender de quien se trataba la hermosa chica que acompañaba a su superior aquella noche. Muchos concluyeron que el Uchiha, al fin y al cabo, había abandonado a la pato feo, dándose cuenta del grave error en escogerla, pero otros listos, más aún escépticos, deseaban creer que no se trataba de la misma torpe chica que ellos supuestamente conocían.

Itachi, ignorando a todos los observadores, tomo la delicada mano y con cierto atrevimiento poso está en su antebrazo; ante su acción, reconoció a Hinata respingar y sonrío divertido por sus inocentes reacciones. Entonces, comenzó a avanzar por las escaleras en dirección a la entrada del "Salón". Estaban por pasar la entrada, cuando sintió que su compañera se detenía, confundido la observo de reojo y al ver en lo que estaba tan concentrada esbozo una sonrisa.

_ Ha quedado estupendo. - comento y esta le devolvió la mirada sorprendida y sonrosada.

* * *

Mire a Itachi-sempai sorprendida y luego avergonzada. No podía creerlo, había puesto mi trabajo justo en la entrada. Yo ya suponía que iban a exhibirlo pero no imagine que estaría en un lugar tan expuesto y que atraería la atención de tantos. Me sonroje en extremo al ver a un grupo de personas sonreír y señalar el trabajo, algunos profesores también estaban de pie observándolo.

_Hemos recibido varios elegidos por su trabajo... A muchos de los estudiantes les ha gustado. - Me informa Itachi-sempai, y como confirmando lo dicho, observo a unas chicas sacarle foto mientras exclamaban lo lindo que era.

_ No... No sé qué decir - balbuceo nerviosa y recibo cambio una amplia sonrisa.

_ Solo acepte los reconocimientos que se merece. - contesto a lo que asiento un tanto incomoda.

No soportando que mi trabajo atraiga tanta atención, desvío la mirada y la fijo al frente; es entonces que me encuentro con una maravillosa vista. El gimnasio se encontraba hermosamente decorado, los colores estaban por doquier, pero mantenían cierta armonía, mientras alusión a las tonalidades de la primavera; habían dos largas mesas recubiertas con manteles y sobre estas reposaban un increíble banquete, conformado por ponches de frutas, bocadillos de gran variedad de panes, quesos, embutidos y cremas. Viendo todo eso era imposible no reconocer el esfuerzo que habían puesto para ese evento. Mientras seguía observando, mi vista se enfocó en los dos asientos que hacían de tronos para cuando el Rey y la Reina fuesen escogidos. Las urnas (cajas) para poner los votos, estaban ubicadas justo al frente de la tarima; muchos mantenían sus vistas fijas en la misma, probablemente expectantes al momento de la votación, aunque, pese a que no se decía en voz alta, ya todos estaban claros que el lugar del Rey, solo le correspondería a Itachi. La pregunta, entonces era, quien sería la afortunada de tener la dicha de ser su compañera.

_Me disculpas un momento. - me dice Itachi, mientras señala en dirección de un profesor; comprendiendo asiento y este lentamente, con delicadeza, libera su brazo de mi mano, para luego alejarse. Al instante no puede evitar una sensación de soledad, el cual sofoque cruzándome de brazos.

Lo veo alejarse en dirección al maestro, y es entonces, desviando mi vista de su dirección, que termino por reconocer la gran cantidad de gente ahí reunida; sin medirlo, no puedo evitar comenzar a intimidarme. Temerosa de encontrarme sola entre tanta gente, inconscientemente, retrocedo unos cuantos pasos, todo, sin percatarme de la persona que estaba tras mío. Nuestros cuerpos chocan y escucho un quejido de parte de la otra; siento como pierdo el equilibrio, más por suerte, lo recupero rápidamente; apenada, me giro con rapidez y me inclino lo más educada posible, esperando a que acepte mis disculpas. Alzó la vista y para mi sorpresa me en encuentro con uno de mis compañeros de clase, así mismo hay otros dos chicos de mi salón. Todos se me quedan mirando y el chico que creó se llamaba Sano, no ha dicho palabra tampoco, tan solo me observa con una mirada y una sonrisa que no logro descifrar más me ponen incomoda, y de alguna forma indefensa. El chico se muerde el labio antes de comenzar a hablar.

_ No hay cuidado guapa, que no ha sido nada... Por cierto, ¿de qué escuela vienes?, no recuerdo haber visto a alguien tan bella como tú en la nuestra. - comenta con cierto deje de emoción mientras me observa fijamente de arriba a abajo, haciéndome incomodar terriblemente. Boqueo aterrada. Sin saber que decir.. ¿Acaso se está burlando? Debía ser, pues hasta no hace mucho, era uno de los que me llaman fea.

_ Y-yo... - balbuceo sin saber que decir, con temor ante la expectativa de que inicien con una nueva sección de burlas. Los otros dos chicos se acercan y me rodean, haciéndome sentir arrinconada ante sus escudriñas miradas.

_ Hinata-san, ¿ocurre algo?

* * *

Observa la escena serio, e ignora las miradas sorprendidas de los jóvenes y solo se concentra en ella. Había buscado sonar lo más tranquilo posible, pero en realidad se encontraba algo irritado por lo que estaban haciendo. Cuando al terminar de hablar con el profesor, al regresar, llego a ver como aquellos chicos que reconocía de su clase la rodeaban, solo pudo preocuparse, pero en cuanto les reconoció sus miradas maliciosa y escucho decir aquellas palabras, no pudo más que molestarse... ¿Cómo podían ser tan idiotas y no reconocer de la persona que se trataba? Incluso tubo el impulso de reírse en su cara como haría su hermano, y decirles lo idiotas que fueron.

Sintió cierto regocijo al reconocer ahora, sus expresiones incrédulas ante la verdad que les había revelado. Ninguno parecía capaz de articular palabra y uno de ellos no dejaba de mirarla, como si buscase algún indicio de lo que le decía era verdad; tal pareció encontrarlo, pues abrió los ojos y su boca se desencajo un poco.

_ ¿ocurre algo malo? - Cuestiono nuevamente y esta vez se acercó más a Hinata, tomándola de la mano y dejándola reposar en su brazo, tal y como estaban antes.

_ Itachi-san. - le llamo esta evidentemente cohibida ante las miradas que ahora le daban.

Entonces uno de ellos por fin se atreve a decir palabra.

_ ¿Pato feo? - es lo que cuestiona y al instante uno de ellos exclama, llamando la atención de todos los alumnos que había a los alrededores. Al instante, cientos de ojos se fijan en ellos y las chicas que no habían reconocido su llegada, comienzan a exclamar emocionadas, sin tomar en cuenta sus propias citas, y así mismo, Los chicos soltaban comentarios impropios a lo que era su compañera. Ante todo, entonces se vio tentado a buscar la forma de esconderla de las vistas ajenas, ¿cómo podían ser tan infantiles y descarados?

Estaba por decirles algo. Cuando la voz a través de los megáfonos se hizo escuchar. Todos se giraron y encontrando la figura del subdirector en la tarima, de pie y con un micrófono en manos.

Como era de suponer, iniciaba con el discurso de apertura, dejando el gimnasio en completo silencio. Era de esperarse que al terminar, este le llamara entonces para dedicar unas palabras al alumnado como el presidente estudiantil, acompañado por los delgados y encargados de organizar el baile.

Se vio en la obligación entonces de separe nuevamente de su acompañante y hacer caso a lo que me pedían; todos dieron marcha hasta la tarima y una vez arriba sus pies traquetearon por sobre la madera por cada paso que daban. Se detuvo justo al frente del micrófono y sin medirlo, con la mirada busco la silueta de Hinata. Una vez ubicada su persona, tomo aire y entono el discurso que apenas le tomo unos minutos escribir un recreo hace dos semanas.

Mientras hablaba supo reconocer que la ojiperla en esta ocasión, era el centro de atención de los estudiantes. Ninguno lograba despegar su vista de su encantadora silueta, todos parecían haber quedado encantados con ella, olvidándose por completo de se trataba de la misma persona quienes ellos conocían como la "pato feo". Termino su discurso y al instante se despegó del micrófono para darle paso al siguiente. Escuchando las ovaciones del alumnado, descendió por la tarima y camino en dirección a donde había dejado su cita. Hinata dejo de aplaudir en cuanto lo vio llegar y tímidamente le ofreció una sonrisa.

_ Fu-fue un lindo discurso. - comento haciéndolo sonreír

_ Gracias, me alegra le haya gustado. - expreso el amable y honesto, después de todo, algo le decía que había sido una de las pocas que le había escuchado; Iba a preguntarle si deseaba comer algo de la mesa de bocadillos, cuando un profesor se acercó a ellos.

_ Buenas noches, jóvenes. - saludo al llegar hasta ellos.

_Buenas noches Matsumoto-Sensei. - saludaron ambos, haciendo una debida inclinación para el mayor; se trataba de uno de los profesores más jóvenes como tal, de los que mejor se llevaba con los alumnos por su espontaneidad y carácter fresco. Este les sonrió en respuesta. _ Señorita Hyuga, venía a decirle cuan maravilloso le quedo el afiche para este evento. Pero creó también merece saber que se ve preciosa esta noche. - comento sorprendiéndolos a ambos. Hinata como era de suponerse se puso roja ante tan pícaro comentario y balbuceo un tímido gracias, mientras el, solo pudo sentirse feliz por ella. Esa noche estaba resultando muy bien; Hinata comenzando a ser reconocida y estaba seguro que a partir de ese momento, el trato asía ella ira cambiado, y en caso de no ser así, el estaría ahí para protegerla.

No se sorprendió ante su último pensamiento pues ya antes lo había sopesado; así que solo se abstuvo a confirmárselo.

Su maestro se despidió a los pocos minutos de charlar con ellos. Fue justo al irse, que la música comenzó a sonar; muchos exclames se escucharon de fondo y varias parejas se movilizaron asía el centro del gimnasio, el cual se había despejado para el fin de que pudiesen bailar cómodamente.

Itachi no lo pensó mucho cuando se movió hasta quedar al frente de la ojiperla, y extender su mano mientras hacía una correcta reverencia al estilo europeo, sonrió con cierta satisfacción al verla sonrojarse. _ ¿Me concede una pieza? - pregunto educado, y sonrío más amplia mente cuando su pequeña y delicada mano volvió a estar entre la suya. Ambos caminaron con parsimonia un poco más adentro del espacio de baile y cuando el azabache constató que no incomodarían a nadie, se detuvo y mirándola a los ojos, como pidiendo permiso, a lo que ella apareció captar, recibiendo un asentimiento tímido; se atrevió, con sutileza a deslizar su mano libre por la delgada cintura, hasta posarla en la baja espalda; atrayendo así el cuerpo de ella asía el suyo, más de forma moderada. Hinata respingo ante su tacto, e inconscientemente se congelo un su lugar por los nervios de aquel contacto tan cercano; Itachi, entonces, a sabiendas de que por ella misma no podría, tomo la mano femenina que quedaba libre, y la poso debidamente sobre su antebrazo, sorprendiéndola, mas no se negó o retiro la mano de su lugar, en cambio se acomodó mejor, e incluso tomo una correcta postura. De tal forma ambos jóvenes sin medir palabras, tan solo con una mirada y una sonrisa, dieron inicio al primer baile de esa noche.

Así como su baile inicio, no paso mucho, como para que el resto de la gente no pudiese evitar brindarles su atención. Pues era inevitable, siendo que, aquel par, bailaba de una forma maravillosa y armoniosa; comenzando por que ninguno era capaz de concebir que la chica más torpe conocida en su colegio, en realidad estuviese bailando con tal gracia digna de una dama o princesa de cuento. Sin embargo, pese a las atenciones y la admiración que estaban recibiendo, ninguno de los dos era consciente de ello. El cambio estaban plenamente concentrados el uno con el otro.

El azabache por su parte. No dejaba de sentirse maravillado. Siendo honesto y sin la menor intención de ofender, creyó en cierto punto que le correspondería guiar a su pareja aquella noche; más nunca se imaginó que la ojiperla le seguiría a su propio ritmo y que tendría tal gracia; no soportando tanta curiosidad, durante el segundo baile se atrevió a preguntar.

_ ¿Hinata-san ya había bailado antes? - fue su pregunta y le correspondió esperar unos segundos por su respuesta. Esta asintió tímidamente.

_Oto-san, suele llevarnos a los eventos sociales. - espetó y el no necesito de mayor explicación pues estaba al tanto de lo que se refería, y viendo aquellos círculos tan cerrados generalmente le sorprendía no haberla visto antes, aunque sea en una ocasión; aunque siendo el tan abstraído en esos eventos, ignorando a propósito a cada chica, no debía de extrañarle tanto. Por otra parte, era de esperarse entonces que pese a su timidez, esta se mostrase tan cómoda al bailar, y que se hiciese de tal gracia. A decir verdad, se sentía realmente sorprendido, pues no podía negar que ambos parecían tener cierta sincronía, como si no fuese la primera vez para ellos.

Mientras bailaban, Itachi no pudo dejar de ser consiente de otros aspectos, como lo eran el delicioso y dulce olor que despedía la pelíazul, así como tampoco el cálido calor que esta despedía; la pashmina que se cargaba encima, se había rodado un poco y por ende era capaz de apreciar un poco más de lo que era su tersa y blanca piel, en lo que refería a hombros y cuello. No podía negar que su pulso se aceleró ante la visión del escote y se sintió un tanto culpable por ello; después de todo Hinata no era la clase de chica que buscase tales reacciones y atenciones. Se fijó entonces en su rostro y su corazón se aceleró nuevamente ante la hermosa vista; detallando sus pómulos sonrosados, y aquellas largas y rosadas pestañas que caían como cortinas sobre ellos. Inconscientemente, su agarre en la cintura femenina se reafirmó un poco, acercándola aún más a él.

* * *

Me encontraba concentrada en nuestros pasos, ya los nervios al iniciar el baile se habían ido, y ahora, hacia lo posible por no incomodar a Itachi. Me sentía aturdida, no lograba asimilar todo lo ocurrido durante esa noche, las palabras de Itachi, de las estudiantes al ver mi cartel, y la del profesor. Solo podía creer que había parado en otro mundo o que estaba soñando. Sonrió al no poder contener la felicidad al encontrarme bailando con el chico que admiraba y siendo honesta gustaba; mi corazón no había dejado de latir desenfrenado desde que me había invitado a bailar ni que decir cuando nos pusimos en posición; todo el tiempo mi ruego había sido no tropezarme o incluso pisarle; no es que usualmente ocurriese, pero incluso en el baile cuyo arte había practicado desde mi infancia, no puedo negar que me vuelvo más torpe de lo normal en su presencia.

Seguía al pendiente de mis pies, cuando sentí el repentino tirón asía su persona. Sin poder evitarlo jadee con sorpresa, mientras mi corazón pego un brinco ante la nueva cercanía que se había generado entre nosotros... Estábamos cerca... muy cerca, tanto que podía sentir el calor que despedía. Entonces mi respiración se comenzó a alterar, y estaba segura que si continuaba por ese camino imperventilariá.

Nerviosa y confundía me atreví en alzar la vista y me arrepentí al instante porque no sabía cómo enfrentar aquella intensa mirada que me estaba dando... ¿Desde ase cuanto me estaría viendo de esa forma? Trague saliva ante una extraña expectación y nervios. Sin embargo de un momento a otro, sentí, como el agarre en mi cintura se ablandaba y volvían a recuperar una prudente distancia; fue entonces que fue consiente de algo nuevo... Al observar a Itachi, pude reconocer en él un leve sonrojo en sus pómulos, lo que me lleva a abrir los ojos incrédula y asombrada.

_ Yo... Yo lo siento... Es decir, que bueno, me he sobrepasado. - termino de decir y a los segundos me vi negando con la cabeza

_ N-no... No me ha molestado... Solo, me sorprendió un poco. - dijo y al instante me avergüenzo por mis palabras tan desvergonzada; parecía estar casi diciéndole que en realidad me había gustado. Alzó la vista y lo veo con expresión sorprendida; me sentí aún más apenada si era posible.

_ Oh... Ya veo... - fue lo único que me dijo y yo solo quería salir huyendo. Entonces, sin medir palabra, me liberó sin querer desear ser grosera, de su suave agarre, el cual ya se había aflojado y pensando rápidamente me excuso diciendo, que me permita retirarme unos momentos mientras iba al tocador de damas. No me moleste en fijarme si Itachi había entendido mis rápidas y atropelladas palabras y solo camine a paso apresurado asía mis destino.

Itachi por primera vez en su vida, solo pudo observar como idiota sin saber cómo reaccionar; tan solo observaba como la ojiperla se alejaba presurosa, pero con tal elegancia que por momento se sintió anonado, nuevamente, por la comparación de esa hermosa chica, con la tierna y torpe que ya conocía. Por otro lado, estaba impactado no sólo por las palabras de él, sino también de su propio actuar. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a ser tan irrespetuoso con ella y crear tal escena impropia? No le extrañaba que hubiese salido huyendo. Por primera vez quería golpearse por no saber controlarse. Pero estaba resuelto, ya no dudaba de lo que deseaba decirle, así mismo, las palabras de ella no las avía ignorado y le daban cierta seguridad.

El azabache estaba metido en sus pensamientos, cuando alguien le toco el hombro, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con una chica que vagamente recordaba haber visto en alguna ocasión, y si no se equivocaba era delegada de su clase.

_ Siento molestarle Itachi-san, pero sucede que un profesor me pidió que le preguntase si deseaba encargarse de abrir las urnas de votaciones. - informo esta un tanto sonrosada mientras le miraba fijamente y juguetes con un mechón de su pelo.

Itachi, bufo internamente pues sabía que pese a ser una pregunta en realidad, no creía le estuviesen dando opción, Lo más probable es que aprovecharon al verle solo. Sin muchas ganas pero tampoco con molestia, asintió ante lo pedido, y se dispuso a seguir a la chica hasta el lugar; inconscientemente, dirigió su mirada en dirección a la puerta por la que había pasado la ojiperla. Más no la vio por ningún lado, decepcionado continúo con su marcha. Al llegar se encontró con uno de los profesores, quien una vez al verlo, le paso un micrófono para que diera lo que consideraba, un incensario anuncio, pues la mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban conscientes de lo que ocurriría y miraban en su dirección.

Aclarándose la garganta, decidió dar el breve anuncio. _ Buenas noches, espero que lo estén pasando bien, siento interrumpir pero me han pedido que informe que las urnas de votación están abiertas y que cada uno, **en orden** , puede pasar a dejar su voto, por los candidatos propuestos. - informo y una vez dicho, un grupo de personas se acercaron presurosas a dejar sus votos en papeles que estaban pre dispuestos en una mesa apartada junto con plumas. El al ver tal alboroto se apartó al instante y se puso a un lado junto con los profesores que ya habían previsto lo que ocurriría y se habían alejado de antemano. El soltó un suspiro al ver tal alboroto por lo que él consideraba una tontería, sin importancia, y se preguntó por qué no podían ser más calmados, total, aun les quedaban dos horas antes de que diesen los resultados.

Justo entonces se acordó de su apacible compañera, y al instante la busco con premura por la estancia. Para su ¿alegría?, la hallo junto con el ponche sirviéndose en una copa (de plástico cabe destacar). Camino en su dirección sin hacer mayor caso a su entorno y al llegar a ella, sonrió al verla concentrada, mientras avanzaba con dos copas en manos, probablemente deseado no botar nada. Aquello lo enterneció de extraña manera...

Con rapidez se acercó a ella y se paró justo al frente, esta se detuvo al instante y él sonrió de forma amplia al momento que ella le extendió una de las copas.

_ E-es para usted... Pensé que tendría sed. - le dijo un tanto nerviosa y el sin esperar, tomo la bebida que le brindaba.

_ Muchas gracias por su consideración, pero tenía creído que era el deber del hombre y no de la dama el ir en busca de la bebida. - dijo juguetón, pero debió de suponer que Hinata podría no contarlo, por ende la vio poner una mueca parecida al espanto; entonces, antes de que ella comenzase a pedirle disculpas innecesarias, se adelantó. _ Muchas gracias nuevamente por tomarse las molestias... La próxima vez me asegurare de ser yo quien este al pendiente de usted. - informo y se sintió satisfecho al ver que la dejaba sin palabras.

Estuvieron ahí en silencio, mientras se bebían la copa, y en cuanto hubiesen terminado se pusieron de acuerdo para seguir bailando. Sin embargo, no pudieron cumplirlo, puesto que Itachi, seguía siendo requerido para cumplir con sus deberes de presidente estudiantil.

El azabache por fin se había librado de uno de sus tantos encargos y se encontraba en busca de su compañera, más, cuando la ubico, algo en su pecho se oprimido al reconocer como nuevamente era rodeada de jóvenes, que por su aspecto debían ser de tercer año como él; y dos de ellos la miraban de forma nada apropiada. Sin pensarlo mucho, avanzo para socorrerla, porque por sus pómulos completamente rojos y con la cabeza gacha, no le cabían dudas de que lo que sea que le estuviesen diciendo, no era nada agradable.

_ Pensar que tras esos trapos eras tan hermosa. - fue lo que alcanzó a escuchar una vez estuvo mediamente cerca.

_ Ahora comprendo por qué Uchiha te quería como pareja. - alego otro acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

_ Definitivamente, mira que esconder tales encantos. - comento uno más descarado mientras fijaba su vista sin decoro en su escote. Pero Hinata no parecía reconocerlo pues miraba aun al suelo. Los otros dos rieron ante el sentido de las palabras de su amigo, y el solo pudo apretar más los puños

_ ¿Enserio, no te interesa ser mi novia? - cuestiono otro, enervándolo a un punto que insospechado. _ En todo caso, no te sigas negando y baila con nosotros... - exigió al final y así como el tono sus palabras demandaban, estiro el brazo y la rodeo por los hombros, dejando caer sus brazo pesadamente sobre estos, jalándola hasta él. Aquello solo sirvió para reanimar su determinación, y apretando el paso, estiro el brazo y apretó el hombro del sujeto con fuerza. Este se giró al instante, y los otros dos, al verle, dieron un paso asía atrás.

_ Acaso no te han enseñado como se debe de tratar a una chica. - cuestiono con cierto cinismo, y observándole con el ceño fruncido, no queriendo disimular su molestia. Como esperaba el sujeto, se libró brusco y retrocediendo unos pasos, casi arrastrando a la ojiperla con él.

_ Tan solo le pedía un baile **Presidente**. - dijo descaradamente el chico que la había tenido sujeta, recalcando su título como para intimidarle, pero que ahora, en cambio la estaba liberando un tanto nervioso.

_ Pues, por lo que veo, ella no está muy dispuesta... Además, ¿ustedes no vienen con sus parejas? - recordó y vio chasquear los dientes, antes de darse la vuelta y retirarse del lugar junto con los otros.

Al verse solos, se giró para dirigirme la palabra a su compañera.

_¿Llevaban, mucho tiempo molestándola? - cuestiono un tanto preocupado y la vio negar.

_ Desde hace unos minutos, dijo y se mordió los labios para no confesar que antes de ellos habían habido unos menos insistentes, a los cuales por suerte, sus mismas parejas vinieron a buscarles; otras chicas se acercaron a hablarle, y para su sorpresa, solo le habían dicho cosas bonitas de su cartel, luego de su vestido y pelo; incluso habían hablado de lo lindo que se veía junto con Itachi al bailar preguntándole en donde había aprendido a hacerlo. Siendo honesta nunca creyó que aquello pasara, y termino confesando que desde joven había aprendido gracias a su padre. Le hicieron unas cuantas preguntas más, pero para el comentario más relevante fue el de ella y su sempai... Muy al fondo, se había sentido emocionada ante la idea.

Quiso darse de topes por pensar en cosas imposibles. Suerte que sus sempai no sabía leer la mente, porque si no, de seguro se enteraría, y huiría espantado. Por suerte no era así (o eso esperaba) y se dijo que como siempre, aquello se mantendría como anhelo secreto.

Itachi viéndola tan ida, aprovecho para observarla en detalle y confirmar de que no tuviese nada malo, y tal parecía no le estaba mintiendo. No es que la designara como una mentirosa, pero desde que le mantuvo en secreto sus acosos, no podía pasar nada por alto, Hinata era muy buena y sabía que por ello, ella prefería mil veces guardarse las cosas a decírselas, si aquello lo consideraba una molestia para la otra persona.

Su corazón se apretó ante el pensamiento. Hinata era excelente y no comprendía el por qué se desvaloraba tanto; así mismo deseo con mayor fuerza, ser capaz de cambiar esos pensamiento y hacerle ver cuán grande era, así como comprender que tenía el derecho de quejarse y recibir ayuda cuando lo necesitase.

Tan metidos estaban en sus pensamientos, que ninguno dijo más nada del tema... Ambos mantuvieron corto silencio y con pocas palabras, acordaron seguir bailando. Habían pasado ya casi dos horas sin algún inconveniente; y estando más calmados, así como mucho más cómodos, acordaron sentase en una de las mesas predispuesta; a partir de ahí, estuvieron charlado amenamente de temas casuales, descubriendo cosas de ellos, que hasta el momento desconocían; como que Hinata poseía en realidad dos mejores amigos, que había dejado en su anterior ciudad y que esperaba ver para esas vacaciones; que Itachi por su parte, tenía un hermano menor de fuerte carácter y orgulloso, pero que en el interior era alguien bueno. Ambos se rieron un rato con historias de Itachi con sus amigos del club al cual Kizame también pertenecía; así como algunos cuentos de Hinata y de las veces que ayudaba a su amigo Kiba en la veterinaria de la familia. Así mismo hablaron de su planes futuros; Itachi quien se graduaría ese mismo año, afirmó que iría a estudiar a la universidad Tokio, una de las más prestigiosas, con la carrera de derecho, al igual que su padre, y entraría al bufet de abogados de su familia una vez se graduase. Cabe aclarar que el estudiaría derecho, no por su familia, sino porque en verdad le gustaba. Hinata por su lado sorprendió al mayor, confesando que deseaba estudiar pedagogía, puesto que su sueño era ser maestra de primaria; pese a que sabía su padre estaría encontrar. Aquello lo dejo sorprendido y admirado, pues nunca pensó en que aquella chica mostraría tal determinación ante algo. Aquello era nuevo y siendo honesto, esperaba ser capaz de descubrí más cosas de ella en el futuro.

Por otro lado, habiendo pasado ya las dos horas, como era de suponer, pronto debieron interrumpir su charla, puesto que el momento esperado de cantar los votos y escoger a los reyes había llegado. Para suerte de Itachi, el encargado de leer los resultados seria uno de los profesores, así que pudo permanecer en su lugar junto a su compañera, mas su tranquilidad no duro mucho, cuando para su incomodidad, su nombre fue mencionado por el profesor que vociferaba el resultado de los votos... Suspiro decepcionado, pues, sin querer ser egocéntrico, en realidad presentía que aquello pasara, por no decir que rogaba porque aquello en verdad no ocurriese.

El gimnasio se llenó de gritos y aplausos a su nombre, coreando a que subirse a tomar su lugar en el escenario junto con la Reina. Le costó un poco tomar compostura y no escapar del lugar como en realidad deseaba; y volteándose a ver a su compañera quien también sonreía mientras le aplaudía, no le quedo de otra que avanzar. Una vez arriba le toco inclinarse para que una de las profesoras posase sobre su cabeza aquella ridícula corona hecha de plástico; la gente volvió a aplaudir y cundo le pasaron el micrófono para dar un leve discurso, tan solo se dignó a dar un simple gracias, por el cual todos aplaudieron como si se tratase del mejor de los discursos...

Pronto una música lenta se hizo escuchar y como era pautado, indicaba la hora de que el rey la reina realizará el conmemorativo baile. Con desgano estiro su palma asía la joven escogida quien evidentemente emocionada, al instante dejo caer su delgada mano en la de él. Todo el mundo aplaudió al verlos y el inicio un descenso por las cortas escaleras, guiando a la joven, para luego avanzar asía el medio del gimnasio el cual había sido librado por los alumnos y algunos reflectores apuntaban al centro del mismo. Itachi tubo que reprimir un bufido ante tal cursi escena, y sin más preámbulos, tomaron posición, dieron inicio con el condenado baile.

Cabe destacar que aquello fue una total tortura, comenzando por que la joven apenas y sabia bailar correctamente; se movía de forma muy rápida, por no decir que exageraba con su agarre en el hombro, que más que sostenerse parecía querer aferrarse a él, y por otro lado había apegado tanto su cuerpo al de el, que para su desagrado, era capaz de sentir cada curva, considerando también aquel elegante pero fino vestido, que pese a ser largo y llegar hasta los tobillos, si como de manga larga, se pegaba a la joven como un guante; suponía aquello debía darle atractivo y que muchos deberían estar interesados en ella, después de todo había sido escogida reina. Pero es que no era capaz de aguantar ni un segundo más aquel fuerte perfume; muy maduro para una joven de su edad y que en realidad le estaba sofocando; totalmente diferente al de la ojiperla, tan ligero, dulce y fresco... ¡Dios! es que aquella chica no se comparaba en nada su cita, desde su forma tan elegante y suave al bailar, hasta el ser discreta y mantener una prudente distancia de él, como debía de ser. Incluso su tacto, suave y delicado, casi como una caricia, era totalmente diferente al firme de esa chica.

Casi reprimió una sonrisa reconocer que la música estaba terminando; una vez ocurrió, se fue liberando del agarre de la chica quien en realidad seguía aferrándose a su brazo. La observo confundido y le reconoció una sonrisa altiva.

_ ¿Le parece si bailamos otra? - cuestiono con voz aguda, pero con una seguridad tal que le pareció que ella lo decía más como una afirmación; mientras la vio tomarse un mechón de su roja cabellera y enredarlo en su dedo en un ademán, que al parecer atinaba a ser coqueto.

_ Lo siento, pero no. - dijo simplemente al percatarse de que no tenía forma de negarse de forma firme, sin sonar grosero.

_ ¿Por qué? Es decir... Somos el reí y la reina. - comento como si aquello fuese suficiente. Cosa que el no comprendía.

_ Discúlpeme, pero no veo la relación ante su comentario. Además, sencillamente debíamos bailar un solo baile, no hay necesidad de más. - espetó ya un poco harto de permanecer junto a ella, cuando en realidad quería estar en otra parte; al instante la vio fruncir el ceño en respuesta.

_ Pero... ¿No le parece hablar conmigo? - cuestiono y luego hizo un ademán con los brazos como si dijese "míreme".

_ Lo siento pero no tengo tal interés. Además vine con alguien y no pienso dejarle sola, opino que usted tampoco. - Manifestó y suspiro al verle abrir la boca, más sin decir nada; parecía desconcertada. El aprovechando eso, se dijo que era hora de retirarse, y haciendo una adecuada despedida se dio la vuelta, y se dispuso a alejarse del lugar, y por ende, de esa, que ahora catalogaba como una egocéntrica chica.

Mientras avanzaba, no tardó mucho en reconocer a la persona que buscaba y que para su alivio, se encontraba aun sola. Sin embargo, su alivio se fue al instante que reconocía su tés triste. Se acercó a ella presuroso y se extrañó de reconocerle muy sorprendida al verle.

_ ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto preocupado y la vio asentir renuente mientras aún le miraba confundida.

_ ¿Y... y la Reina? – cuestiono entonces esta, dejándolo confundido.

_ No lo sé... Le deje ase un momento. – manifestó y la vio observarle de forma incrédula.

_ ¿Por-porque?... Pensé que... – dijo y dejo la última frase en el aire, sin embargo de alguna forma Itachi supo comprenderle

_ ¿Acaso creyó que me quedaría con ella? – cuestiono en esta ocasión incrédulo y vio como esta asentía. _ No tenía por qué, además mi pareja eres tú. – espeto un poco más duro de lo que desea y la vio levantar la vista nerviosa.

_ Pe-pero... ella era... muy hermosa. – expresión bajando un poco la voz haciéndole casi imposible escucharle; más una vez le entendió, no supo a que quería llegar con eso.

_ ¿y eso qué tendría que ver? – cuestiono, mientras su mente divagaba en las razones por la que la ojiperla podría preocuparse por aquello.

_ Que... Que cualquiera, preferiría estar... Co-con ella. – dijo al fin, dejándolo desconcertado y honestamente, algo molesto.

_ ¿Acaso soy cualquiera? – cuestiono con voz tensa y la reconoció encogerse de hombros para luego mírale de forma escandalizada.

_ No... Yo no... No era mi intensión... No se ofenda... Yo solo... – balbuceo está totalmente nerviosa moviendo las manos de forma inquieta de un lado a otro, a modo de negación. Itachi suspiro tratando de calmarse, al reconocer el estado que le había generado su tono.

_ Se lo que quiso decir... Y debo decir que no estoy de acuerdo. – expreso él, dejándola anonada. Al reconocer que esta no había captado el significado de sus palabras, tomando algo de determinación, continuo. _ Considero que usted es tan o incluso más hermosa que esa chica. – admitió y como creyó que ocurría, primero la vio boquear para luego ponerse tan roja como un tomate. Itachi por fin sonrió ante la imagen, chamándose por completo.

_ N-no hay ne-necesidad de que... – comenzó a decir pero el, la interrumpió de forma sorpresiva.

_ No miento... – le dijo, adelantándose a sus palabras, sabiendo que no se equivocaba. _ Le estoy siendo completamente honesto... – continuó, y para que fuese suficientemente claro, agrego: _ Tú eres realmente una chica hermosa. – rematando así los nervios que habían crecido en el cuerpo de Hinata, haciéndola enrojecer terriblemente. Quiso negar aquella afirmación, pero con tan solo ver esos penetrantes ojos, por alguna razón, no pudo; dejando escapar el aire que sin darse cuenta, retenía... Tan solo se vio capaz de negar con un movimiento de la cabeza.

Itachi no fue ajeno a sus reacciones, ahora frustrado, ante todo lo que le gustaría decir para refutar, con el pulso acelerado por tantos pensamientos, de forma apresurada, decidió hacer algo, que hasta el momento no pensaba hacer... era una decisión apresurada, lo sabía, arriesgada, impulsiva en definitiva; pero algo en su corazón, que había nacido al escuchar lo que le decían aquellos chicos y que ahora resurgía con más fuerza, al verla negar lo que era un hecho, se lo pedía a gritos... Que tomase el riesgo de una vez y no esperase a perder la oportunidad.

Entonces, decidido, a sabiendas de que aquel no era el lugar más idóneo para la conversación que pensaba dar lugar; estiro el brazo y le tomo de la mano haciéndola respingar ante su sorpresivo contacto y brindándole tan solo una misteriosa sonrisa, sin ninguna explicación razonable que no delatase sus intenciones, la ínsito a seguirle. A los pocos segundos, ambos ya se habían escabullido de la fiesta y ahora caminaban calmadamente por el oscuro y solitario patio de su escuela.

* * *

Lo miraba realmente confundida por sus repentinas acciones, así como observaba nerviosa los oscuros alrededores, sin poder dejar de sentir que la oscuridad parecía cernirse sobre nosotros. Me sentí estremecer ante la fría brisa de la noche golpeado contra mi cuerpo, obligándome a abrazarme con mi único brazo libre, buscando algo de calor inútilmente. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos pude sentir como algo cálido me cubría ahora los hombros; alce la vista sorprendida y me encontré con un sonriente Itachi quien retiraba sus manos del saco que ahora caía laxo, cubriéndome.

_ Perdón por no darme cuenta... Pero, me gustaría que resistieses un poco más. – pidió de forma tan dulce que solo pude sentir pese a que aún no comprendía bien a que se debía tal arrebato… Porque lo era... Sin embargo solo podía confiar en él, sabía que para lo que fuese que me necesitara, no era para algo malo, y eso lo veía en sus ojos.

De esa forma seguíamos avanzado entre la oscuridad, más por alguna razón, ya no me sentía tan incómoda, en cambio ahora era capaz de reconocer que había cierta iluminación gracias a la brillante luna y que el cielo también se veía despejado, por lo que las estrellas eran más visibles de lo normal. No puse dejar de sonreír ante esa bella imagen y supe que tenía una nueva escena que retratar.

Mientras absorbía lo más que podía de mi entorno, no me percate del lugar en el que nos encontrábamos, sino cuando reconocí a Itachi desacelerar hasta detenerse completamente. Fue en ese instante que por fin hice cuenta de donde estábamos... El jardín de la escuela. Itachi ajeno a mí sorpresa, avanzo un paso para luego tomar asiento en la misma banca en la cual le había visto hasta hace unos días. No supe que me había quedado como una tonta ahí de pie, sino hasta que escuche su ligera risa, para luego pedirme que me sentase a su lado.

Con el corazón acelerado, acepte a su pedido y con un incomprensible mar de nervios, me senté lentamente a su lado; claramente con un moderado espacio entre nosotros.

_ Me gusta este lugar. – le escucho decir y asiento de acuerdo con él.

_ Es un lugar muy lindo y tranquilo. – me atrevo a opinar, por un lado sin mirarle, en cambio observo el hermoso lugar que desprovisto de árboles, esta bañado con la blanca luz de la luna, dándole así un aire de fantasía. No puedo evitar soltar un suspiro al reconocer unas pocas luciérnagas; así como de aspirar el dulce olor de las flores que rodea el lugar, mezclados con la humedad de la noche…. Pensar que nuestro instituto brindaría tal imagen de noche.

_ Estoy de acuerdo. – comento el haciéndome sonreír, contenta de compartir ese sentimiento. _ Y de día es aún mejor ¿no es así? – cuestiona, a lo que yo asiento y me pregunto si sería aquello lo que deseaba enseñarme… Pese a que es extraño que lo haga tan repentinamente, sonrió ante la idea. _ Sin embargo, pese a que es de noche, aun se reconoce su belleza... – comenta y asiento de nueva cuenta, mientras regreso mis ojos a la brillante luna. _ Esta realmente hermosa esta noche. – le escucho decir tras una pausa y sonrío.

_ Si, la luna está muy bella esta noche. – Apoyo lo dicho, y pensaba decir algo de las estrellas, cuando sus palabras me detienen.

_ No me estaba refiriendo a la luna. – fue entonces, en ese instante que dirijo por primera vez en un rato, mi vista hasta él, y lo que consigo, me deja con la boca seca... El me miraba fijamente.

Pienso decir algo, preguntarle a que se refiere, pero con una seña de su mano me pide que no hable y a sabiendas de que de igual forma lo que diría podría ser inentendible por mis nervios, preferí hacerle caso. Entonces, antes de brindarme alguna palabra, me ofreció una sonrisa, diferente y que no supe definir, pero que obligó a mi corazón golpear con mayor fuerza que nunca contra mi pecho.

_ Aunque no es de día, siento que no es muy diferente... Al verte así y sonreír, de repente comprendí el sentimiento que quisiste plasmar en ese dibujo. – dijo dejándome confundida, para luego sentirme sorprendida y finalmente apenada hasta un nivel insospechado.

_ ¿cu-cuando? - fue lo único que me atreví a preguntar. Y pude ver una sonrisa surgir en sus labios.

_ Me disculpo por hacerlo sin tu permiso, pero admito que sentía mucha curiosidad... Un día al llegar a la biblioteca, te encontré dormida, y bueno... - explico dejando lo último al aire, como guardándose algo.

_ Si-siento... Por dibujarle sin su permiso, lo siento. - me disculpe al instante de ser consciente de lo que había hecho... Nunca creí que sería descubierta y mucho menos por la víctima del delito… ¿Cómo es que tengo tal suerte? Quería que la tierra me tratase. Sentía mis pómulos arder de lo roja que estaba por la pura vergüenza... Y de solo imaginar en lo que él estaría pensado.

_ No tienes que disculparte, no me ha molestado para nada. Al contrario, me sentí alagado... Claro, no negare que me sorprendió mucho… pero, no me molesta. – aclaro nuevamente con una amable sonrisa que me hiso sentir un poco más calmada, mas no menos apenada.

_ Y-yo solo... - balbuceaba sin saber que decir para excusarme, después de todo ¿cómo le decía que se había dibujado con él, por qué era mi deseo estar a su lado? En definitiva no era algo que podría decir a la ligera, y me preocupaba que Itachi, siendo tan listo ya lo intuyera... En realidad, recordando sus palabras anteriores, no me costaba suponer que ya se había hecho una idea, y aquello me aterraba de sobre manera, porque de ser cierto, y podría ir despidiéndome de la relación que llevábamos.

_ Tranquila Hinata... Estoy seguro de que no fue con una mala intención.. No lo mencione para mortificarte... A parte de confesar mi travesura, mis intenciones son otras- me dijo dejándome confundida, que podría querer.. ¿Acaso quería nuevamente mi dibujo? Lo mire espantada, pues era muy probable aquello; tal vez como salía él, le pareció buena idea quedárselo, además, también estaba que le gustaba mucho ese lugar. Pero no podía... era imposible, que le diese aquel dibujo en el que residían tantas cosas, ni siquiera le correspondía verlo.

Trague saliva expectante de sus palabras, y en cuanto percibí que comenzaría hablar respire hondo para darle mi primera negativa... pero esta quedo en el aire en cuanto sus primeras palabras se escucharon.

_ Quería traerte y decírtelo, puesto que en cuanto vi ese dibujo por primera vez, supe que quería hacerlo realidad. - manifestó dejándome sin palabras.

* * *

El azabache la observaba fijamente, buscando interpretar sus relaciones. Al principio se quedó muda, pero luego le escucho balbucear monosílabos que lo hicieron sonreír; comprendiendo ante su interrogante, que realmente no había captado el sentido de sus palabras y que por ende, le correspondería ser más directo mueva mente.

_ Q-que... quiere… - la vio tartamudeando, y cuando por fin pudo formar la oración completa, cuestionando cual había sido el motivo de sus palabras; el respiro hondo, para luego hablar... aunque no lo demostraba, hace rato que su pecho golpeteaba con fuerza, y sus manos sudaban... Siendo honesto nunca se imaginó estar en una situación igual y le inquietaba, así como alegraba poder experimentar aquello.

_ Veras - inicio, y tomo aire nuevamente al ver que haba captado su atención completamente. Aquel par de perlas lo observaban expectantes por una repuesta, brillando de forma inocente, mientras reflejaban la blanca luz de la luna. Asimilo aquella imagen unos segundos antes de hablar. _ Soy consciente que es relativamente corto el tiempo que llevamos conociéndonos… no obstante, creo que he tenido el tiempo suficiente como para llegar a una respuesta… Vera, nunca he sido de los que necesitan mucho tiempo pensar en algo y llegar a una conclusión… y con esto no quiero hablar de mi supuesta inteligencia. Pero si quiero dar a entender ese punto… espero comprenda… Y a lo que quiero llegar… es que…Sé que no me equivoco en mi conclusión, y por ende, no lo hago al decir que… **Me gusta**.

Una vez termino con su patético discurso… soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo y observo (insólitamente) nervioso como nunca lo había estado a la inocente chica a la cual se acababa de confesar y que ahora lo observaba como si le hubiese salido un cuerno y un tercer ojo… no muy alentador si lo podía decir.

Comprendió entonces que se había apresurado al sacar conclusiones y que tal como creía había hecho una apuesta muy arriesgada y ahora le toma acarrear las consecuencias… No es que se arrepintiese o creyese haber equivocado con respecto a sus sentimientos, pues para el eso estaba más que claro, así como a cada segundo se lo iba confirmando más; y ciertamente tampoco lo hacía ante su apresurada declaración; solo que, ciertamente debía admitir que ahí había habido más sentimientos e impulsos que otra cosa.

Estaba concentrado en alguna cosa que pudiese decirle y salir de ese incomodo momento en el que se habían metido a causa de su arrebato, cuando se dio cuenta de en como la ojiperla desconcertada se tambaleaba e iba de lado, para caer fuera de la banca. Dio gracias a sus hábiles reflejos por ser capaz de sostenerla a tiempo e impedir que se diera un duro golpe contra el suelo que parecía ser su trayectoria.

_ ¡Hinata! – exclamo un tanto asustado y suspiro al ver como esta le devolvía la mirada, dándole a comprender que estaba consiente, aunque aquella mirada de cervatillo deslumbrado por la luz no le permitieron tranquilizarse lo suficiente.

La soltó con suavidad una vez se aseguró de que esta estaba estable y no se caería de nuevo. Con el corazón aun acelerado, se dispuso a preguntar por su estado.

_ ¿Estás bien? No fue… no fue mi intención afectarte hasta tal punto. – confeso mientras la observaba preocupado.

_ N-no… no es eso… es que… ¿Por qué? – dijo esta y en voz baja, confundiéndolo, principalmente por el dolor que se reflejaba en sus palabras.

_ ¿Por qué, que? ¿Porque me gusta? – cuestión creyendo que aquella debía ser su duda, lo cual no le extrañaría… no pareció equivocarse al ver como esta asentía.

_ ¿Po-por qué… por que se burla de mí?... pensé que éramos amigos. - dijo esta de repente… y algo en él se oprimió al comprender el obvio sentido de sus palabras…. La observo incrédulo y se frustro más al ver como lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus opalinos ojos…. ¡No podía ser posible! pero tal aprecia ser cierto, y comprendió rápidamente que solo pudo haber llegado a tal conclusión, por el mismo motivo que ella negaba cada alago que él le daba.

_ ¿Enserio crees que yo podría burlarme de ti? – cuestión con un tono tan dulce que hasta el mismo le sorprendía, pero que esperaba la calmase y le demostrase cuan honesto estaba siendo. Suspiro aliviado al verla negar con la cabeza pero luego se detuvo como si dudara.

_ Y-yo… se que Itachi-san es bueno… es solo que… No comprendo… Tu no… - balbuceaba esta mientras daba respiraciones profundas como buscando calmarse. Pero no parecía estarle funcionando.

_ ¿Yo no?... ¿acaso estas diciendo que no puedo enamorarme? – cuestión con cierta rudeza sin desearlo, pese a que sabía que aquello no era cierto.

_ ¡No!... no es eso… es que… - negó esta mientras miraba a todas partes nerviosa para luego cerrar los ojos, como no atreviéndose a mirarlo. Supo que se había sobre pasado con sus palabras y tono… así como comprendía lo que ella había querido decir… Y solo podía frustrarse por ello, se daba cuanta que tenía un largo camino que recorrer, pero que pensaba cumplir, aunque primero debía solucionar lo que ocurría en ese momento.

Buscando entonces cumplir con su objetivo, con algo de valentía y tomándose cierto atrevimiento, se acercó un poco más a ella y extendió sus manos para tomarle del rostro, alzándolo hasta hacer que quedaran frente a frente. Lo primero que hizo, fue sentir la suavidad de su cabello, que se deslizaba entre sus dedos; pudo reconocer la sorpresa y la vergüenza mezclada en sus orbes perlas mientras su rostro se tornaba de un rojo carmín incluso identificable bajo la tenue luz de la luna. Percibió un par de lágrimas escapar de sus ojos y rodar por sus pómulos hasta caer en sus manos, por lo cual sin medirlo, tal y como había hecho en otra oportunidad, con sus pulgares limpio el resto de las mismas, haciéndole cerrar los ojos. Itachi entonces aprovecho el chance para observar su bello rostro nuevamente; y no supo en que momento su vista cayó en sus sonrosados y carnosos labios.

Aquella imagen fue suficiente para hacer que cualquier pensamiento lógico se fuese, así como dar lugar a otro ataque de impulsividad, que lo llevo a juntar los suyos con los de ella…

Realmente no lo había planeado, pero aquello no importaba cuando ya lo había hecho. Sus labios se acoplaron perfectamente, y con suavidad comenzó a mover los propios, por sobre los de ella. Un suspiro escapo de los labios femeninos y él se vio tentado a profundizar el beso pero comprendió a tiempo que aquello seria mucho para la peliazul, así que, haciendo uso de toda su voluntad, comenzó a separarse lentamente de ella.

Fue al abrir sus ojos que sin darse cuenta había cerrado, cuando por fin callo en lo que había echo… ante el tenia a una peliazul totalmente roja, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada; mientras sus labios permanecían entreabiertos y algo hinchados, delatando lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellos.

Se llevó la mano a la boca, sorprendido de sus propios actos, incrédulo de haberse atrevido de robarle un beso a la chica que le gustaba. Al instante quiso darse golpes contra una pared o algo parecido y se dijo que por primera vez en su vida, que lo había arruinado todo. Y pensar que tan siquiera la había tomado para hacer que esta le prestase atención y comprendiese que le decía la verdad, pero en cambio había terminado haciendo algo totalmente inesperado y probablemente inaceptable.

_ No miento... - fue lo único que atino a decir, puesto que pese a todo, no estaba dispuesto a rendirse. Recuperando al instante aquel porte seguro que le caracterizaba.

Observo a Hinata expectante, y esta vez, algo cálido surgió en su interior al ver como esta sonrojada, soltaba unas cuantas lágrimas, mientras se tapaba el rostro, mientras expresaba una frase que borro cualquier rastro de preocupación o rechazo.

_ Po-por favor... No lo hagas.

Y aquello fue suficiente... Con una alegría que no se imaginó sentir, estiro el brazo asta rodear a la temblorosa ojiperla que aún se negaba a mirarle, y con cierta fuerza sin querer ser brusco, la acerco a él y la hizo apegarse a su pecho, dejándola dentro de un cálido abrazo.

* * *

Aguante la respiración de golpe al comprender en donde estaba. Itachi me abrazaba de una forma que nunca le habría atrevido a soñar pero que se sentía mejor que cualquier otra fantasía. Podía sentir su duro pecho y el calor que este despedía, así como sorprendente mente un rítmico, pero acelerado palpitar.

Hasta el momento me había negado a mirarle, y más que por la vergüenza, era más como temor a descubrir que sus palabras... todo... Había sido una loca invención mía. Pero, aquella cercanía me hacía pensar lo contrario.

Entonces, aquel descubrimiento, tan solo hizo que mi propio pulso se acelerase... ¿En verdad se había besado con su amado sempai? Estaba meditando aquella increíble revelación que incluía mi primer beso, cuando puede sentir debajo de mí, las vibraciones que provenían del pecho en el que me apoyaba, y junto a esto, escuche entonces el sonido brotar de sus labios; no tarde en comprender que Itachi Uchiha se estaba riendo... Y aquello, solo pudo oprimir mi corazón de forma dolorosa... Debí suponerlo.

Como pude, busque la fuerza necesaria para librar de su abrazo. Este en un principio fue renuente a soltarme, pero pareció comprender que en verdad no quería seguir así, así que me soltó por su cuenta.

Al instante me encontré con unos ojos azabaches que me observaban preocupados... Debió notar mi decepción en mis ojos y tal vez en las nuevas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir... Ya no se reía, cosa que no comprendía... Porque si se estaba riendo, era porque su broma había salido bien, y no tenía por qué preocuparse.

_ ¿Hinata, pasa algo malo? - cuestiono y sin saber realmente que respuesta darle, tan solo me quede callada aun llorando. _ ¿Acaso estas molesta conmigo? Yo… Pensé que... Por tus palabras, que sentías... Es decir, ¿Te molesto que te abrace, que... te besara? - cuestiono con cierta preocupación en su voz haciéndome dudar. Temerosa y aterrada de su respuesta, me esforcé por formar la interrogante.

_ ¿Po-por que se estaba riendo? - ante mi pregunta, pude observar al instante que itachi se paralizaba y continuó a eso hacia una mueca que le reconocía hacer cuando pensaba. Pronto una expresión comprensiva surco su rostro, antes de observarme de forma dulce. Una de sus manos se aventuró hasta mi rostro y lo sentí secar una de mis lágrimas que se deslizaba por mi pómulo izquierdo. Estaba por más decir, confundida.

_ No debes regresar atrás... Créeme, no me estoy burlando de ti... Y no sé por qué te es tan difícil comprenderlo así como aceptarlo. - dijo con una voz tersa, que acelero mis latidos.

_ Pero es que yo... Tu eres... - trataba de explicarme pero, supe que él sabía lo que quería decir al ver como negaba.

_ Ya te dije que no regreses... Esto ya lo discutimos... No hay un tu eres y yo soy... Nada en ti te hace menor a otro, ni mucho menos a mí. - espetó, y tuve que reprimir una serie de comentarios al comprender que ninguno le convencería.

_ Hinata... Voy a ser más claro. - dijo de repente llamando mi atención. Y una vez contó con que le estaba escuchando, prosiguió. _ Me gustas... Y puede que te sea sorpresivo pero me he convencido de que es el momento correcto... No nos conocemos desde hace mucho, pero si te soy honesto, siento que te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que lo que hago es lo correcto. No estoy mintiendo ni estoy jugando contigo... Ya te lo había dicho, y te considero una persona especial, increíble, muy buena, por no decir que para mí eres perfecta. - dijo. Y una vez término le vi sonreír con dulzura al notar la expresión en mi rostro. Sabía que debía verse chistoso; una mezcla entre incredulidad y de cierta esperanza a que lo que me estuviese diciendo fuese cierto.

_ Pe-pero, yo no soy perfecta. - fue lo único que atine a decir y lo vi negar divertido.

_ Claro que no... Nadie es perfecto en este mundo... incluido yo. - agrego al reconocer la mirada que le dirigía... Yo solo puede negar, y le escuche reírse.

_ Todos cometemos errores, unos más que otros, pero no es malo... Yo también los cometo y me frustro por ellos, soy humano igual que todos.

_ Yo... Yo lo se... Es solo que... Yo estoy muy alejada de ser alguien perfecta.

_ Hinata, permíteme que lo dude... Puede que tengas tus dificultades en algunas cosas... pero eres increíble en muchas otras. Además yo dije... que para mi eras perfecta y eso incluía incluso tus desperfectos.

_ ¿por qué me dices estas cosas tan lindas? - cuestione en voz baja, mientras aún trataba de asimilar todo lo anterior dicho.

_ Porque quiero que la chica que amo vea y acepte lo increíble que es... - confeso dejándome impactada.. No tenía palabras y parecía que mi interior era un revoltijo de sentimientos.

_ Dime... ¿Podrías decirme... Que sientes por mí? - Al instante me atragante por su pregunta. Itachi en verdad no se andaba con rodeos, ni parecía tener compasión por mis nervios. Lo observé rogando a que se compadeciera y no me hiciese decirlo en voz alta, pero confirme que no tenía oportunidad al ver la mirada que me dirigía... Aquella que no me dejaba cabida a mentirle.

_ Y-yo... A Itachi-san... yo... - balbuceaba sin control. Incapaz de admitirlo pese a que las circunstancias daban a entender que no sería rechazada. Es decir, el en realidad acababa de confesarse, ¿no? por ilógico, increíble, e imposible que aquello pareciese... Sin encargo, estar al tanto de aquello no disminuía mi temor.

_ No tienes que poner esa expresión de pánico... - Dijo mientras. Acariciaba mi mejilla y me brindaba una dulce sonrisa.

Nerviosa le observe varios segundos antes de tragar saliva y tomar el aire. Lo observé por unos segundos, para luego cerrarlos y tomando todo el valor de mundo, me confesé por primera vez en mi vida, diciendo en voz alta lo que jamás creí que diría alguna vez.

_ Me gustas Itachi-san... Desde hace mucho. - admití al final, para luego arrepentirme por mi ataque de honestidad; y por otro lado, una vez aquellas penosas palabras salieron de mis temblorosos labios. Me cubrí el rostro... No podía ser posible, ¿En verdad me he confesado?

Al rato, despegue mis manos del rostro, retirándolas lentamente; entreabrí los ojos al reconocer que no recibía respuesta alguna, y jade al encontrarme una de las sonrisas más dulce que me había brindado, de esas que quitaban el aliento, y hacían estremecerme por completo. Entonces antes de saberlo, me encontraba nuevamente entre sus cálidos brazos.

_ No sabes lo feliz que me haces Hinata. – me dijo mientras aun me abrazaba, manteniéndome presionada contra su cálido pecho; esta vez siendo capaz de reconocer claramente su acelerado palpitar.

_ Y-yo… - balbuceaba sin saber que decir realmente… Aun me costaba asimilarlo todo lo que recién estaba ocurriendo.

Fue después de largos minutos, que se sintieron como horas, que Itachi comenzó aflojar su agarre permitiéndome tomar algo de distancia. Yo estaba al tanto de que me encontraba terriblemente roja, gracias al calor que sentía en mi rostro, así que al instante me lo cubrí con las manos, no deseando mostrarme más de forma tan vergonzosa frente a él. Itachi por su lado le escuche reírse, para luego sentir como sus manos tomaban las mías y suavemente las retiraban dejando mi rostro libre, para su libre escudriño.

_ Hay muchas cosas en la que vamos a trabajar… pero me gustaría que por el momento dejases de cubrirte de mí… No es necesario, por no decir que me privas de ver tus adorables sonrojos. – Dijo el con voz dulce, y yo negué con la cabeza, evitando verle directamente a la cara. Al instante sentí una de sus manos liberar la mía, para luego posarse en mi barbilla, alzándola y haciéndome mirarle directamente.

_ M-me veo ridícula. – justifique, pero como parece gustarle hacer conmigo, niega mis palabras.

_ Te ves adorable… Y te lo dice tu novio, así que no puedes dudarlo. – alego mientras relucía en su rostro una brillante sonrisa; casi como si no le afectara que acababa de auto denominarse mi novio… ¿Lo era?

_ ¿N-no… novio? – pregunte aun sin creerlo y él me observo fijamente mientras asentía.

_ Creí… creí que era algo que estaba claro… siendo que ambos nos gustamos. – explico, dejándome anonada… ¿En verdad seriamos novios? ¿Él y yo?

Le observe sin palabras… me sentía prácticamente igual a cuando me dijo que le gustaba; como si acabase de decirme algo imposible, insólito, o incluso fuera de este mundo.

_ ¿Es que acaso… no te gusta? – cuestiono este con cierta preocupación impresa en su voz, trayéndome a la realidad de nuevo.

_ ¡No! No es eso. – negué mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro casi en sincronía con mis manos. _ No quise decir eso… yo… a mí me… me gustaría… es decir… - balbuceaba sin control, al instante pude ver una indicio de sonrisa, antes de observarme.

_ Novios entonces. - dijo, y como si aquello no se tratase de algo increíble; solo sonrió y apretó una de mis manos que sostenía sobre su regazo.

Lo observe detenidamente por varios segundos, hasta que me acorde de algo que ahora, me estaba dejando algo dudosa y confundida. Devolviéndole el agarre a su mano, llame su atención nuevamente; el me observo al instante y tuve que desviar un poco la vista. Aun no me acostumbraba a tenerlo mirándome tan directa y penetrante mente.

_ Si… Si no se burlaba… ase rato… ¿Por qué se reía? – cuestione por fin, y al instante pude ver un atisbo de sorpresa antes de soltar un par de carcajadas.

_ Es que, me pareció un tanto cómico… – contesto dejándome confundida… _ Es que en todo este tiempo, no recordaba que aun llevo esta patética corona. – Informo al instante que con su dedo apuntaba arriba de su cabeza en donde claramente reposaba la pequeña corona de plástico.

Lo observe por varios segundos, y antes de saberlo, ya estaba carcajeándome sin poder contenerme… en verdad que era irónico… un príncipe y el pato feo. Logre llevar una mano hasta mi boca, tratando de amortiguar los sonidos, pero me fue difícil; cada que fijaba mi vista en su corona, una nueva honda de risas llegaba. Fue pronto, sin embargo, cuando escucho las carcajadas masculinas acompañar las mías.

En eso, mientras reíamos, Itachi en un momento, se puso de pie y poniéndose de rodillas frente a mí, extendió su mano para que posase la mía; tal y como un príncipe de cuento… Estaba tan divertida, que todo rastro de pena se había ido, y siguiéndole el juego, estire la mano asta posarla en la suya, una vez juntas, en la tomo y se puso de pie para luego alarme consigo. Aun riéndonos, nos puso en posición de baile, y sin medir palabra dio inicio a una rápida y desordenada danza.

Ambos reímos juntos, durante largos minutos mientras danzábamos, y creo que hubiésemos seguido por horas si no fuese porque de hacerlo nos quedaríamos completamente agotados y sin aire. Ahora estábamos logrando calmarnos, mientras hacíamos lo posible por controlar nuestras respiraciones. Una vez ya calmados, ambos nos detuvimos y observamos mutuamente, cada uno, con una sonrisa extendida en los labios… Entonces me dije que en definitiva aquel momento quedaría grabado en mi memoria por siempre…. Cuando el príncipe se confesó al pato feo, se rieron y bailaron en medio de un patio a la luz de la luna.

* * *

Después de aquel acontecimiento, se podría decir que mi vida cambio completamente… En tan solo un mes, había dejado de ser conocida como el pato feo de la clase C, para ser por fin, simple y llanamente, Hinata Hyuga. Por alguna razón, los maltratos y las burlas que llegue a sufrir, habían quedado en el pasado y ahora era capaz de caminar por los pasillos con calma y sin temor. Ahora los estudiantes incluso me observaban y saludan, y unos cuantos, intentaban entablar conversaciones conmigo… he de admitir que aquello fue lo más sorpresivo. Y en todo ese tiempo, solo pude deber aquello, a la razón principal por la que mi pequeño mundo había cambiado tanto… Itachi… Aquel chico que había admirado y del cual me había enamorado a primera vista, y que ahora era, aún para mi desconcierto e incredulidad, mi novio.

Desde que ambos nos confesaos y concordamos salir juntos, mi mundo había ido cambiando progresivamente… Conociendo sentimientos que no sabía que existían, descubriendo nuevas cosas, aprendiendo a convivir y compartir con alguien, más allá de la amistad; así como experimentar cosas que nunca creí pasarían… salir a citas, charlas y discusiones, muchas cosas que en mi vida espere que pasaran, pero por lo cual estaría toda mi vida agradecida… agradecida de haber conocido a alguien tan increíble como Itachi Uchiha… alguien quien poco a poco, con sus palabras y actitudes, ha ido motivando y creciendo algo que nunca espere tener, como lo era tener aprecio y confianza en mí misma.

.

.

.

.

.

_ ¿Sabes cuál es el final de la historia? ¿Cuál es el final de patito feo? – Cuestiono Itachi aquella noche mientras regresábamos al gimnasio. Nuestras manos permanecían estrechadas mientras avanzábamos a paso calmo por el amplio patio.

Extrañada sin entender el repentino comentario o hasta donde quería llegar, le observo mientras niego con la cabeza ligeramente. Entonces deteniéndose, me observa, con tono dulce, dijo:

_ Al final el patito crece y se convierte en el más hermoso de los cisnes.

* * *

 **Como dije, una extraña historia, no? n_n**

 **Siendo honesta aun no me convence el final, pero por el momento sera este...**

 **Me disculpo por los errores ortográficos u otros que no haya reconocido... (me cuesta acostumbrarme a escribir con el cel así que es algo que espero)**

 **Por otro lado, si llegaste asta acá, espero que la historia aunque sea, te haya resultado intresente, si lo hizo, por favor, dejen sus comentarios y opiniones, lo agradecería mucho :)**


End file.
